


Of Test-tubes and Converse

by Snowbarryholdsmyheart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AUs, F/M, Fluff, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbarryholdsmyheart/pseuds/Snowbarryholdsmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collect of stories ranging from AU's to snippets between episodes. All having a central theme, Snowbarry. All the prompts come from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or any of the other related properties. So I decided that I wanted to write a series of Snowbarry one-shots. This is the first of many. I am always taking them on tumblr. My blog name is i-will-always-remember-whouffle, This prompt was submitted by chasingblue57. How about a Snowbarry first date?

It had been a long day for the team. The man in yellow had made his second appearance and once again defeated Barry. This meeting seemed to weigh on him even more than the last, with him looking like a kicked puppy when he left the lab. It made Caitlin's heart drop and she knew that she needed to help him through the difficult time. But the question was how?

It was there and then that she knew where the answer would be. Joe. She sent off a quick text message and grabbed her keys, off to the nearest supermarket for tonight's game plan. As she was leaving the lab, her phone gave a quick buzz and the message let her develop a small smile.

"Perfect." Was the quiet whisper that broke the total silence of the room. Caitlin made her way from the lab to her car, ready for the evening.

* * *

Barry sat on Joe's couch, staring blankly at the wall. The rage inside had disappeared, leaving a hurt and scared boy at heart, who had lost his mother all those years ago. He wanted her to tell him that everything would be all right, and hold him in her tightest hug. But he knew that was impossible, those being memories, the source being long since gone. No one seemed to understand what he was going through and he never seemed to feel so alone in his life.

That's why it surprised him when he heard a knock on the door. The sound echoed through the empty house, reminding Barry that he was alone. He debating getting up and answering it, but when he heard the voice from the other side he mad his choice.

"Barry I know you're in there. Please let me in." Caitlin's voice was soft and gentle as though she knew the state that he was in.

"Just go away Caitlin, I'm fine. I just need some sleep."

For a moment that seemed to do the trick. No protest came, nor any other arguments. Instead something worse came, something that Barry wasn't ready for.

"I know you've lied to everyone else about this. But I thought we were past the lying and secrets. I thought you trusted me." The words were softer than before and they flowed with painful elegance that Barry could only equate with Caitlin Snow.

He slowly unlocked and opened the door, to stand face to face with Caitlin. There were tears in her eyes and her mouth was caught between a smile and frown. She was happy that he opened the door, but sad that the two still needed to have these conversations. Without a word, she walked into the house and into the kitchen. With lightning speed she retrieved two spoons and set them on the table in the living room.

Barry could only stand and watch as the S.T.A.R lab scientist moved eerily graceful around the place. She grabbed a blanket, set it on the couch and then retrieved a box from the closet. Barry had no idea what was occurring. He did figure that he didn't want to interrupt her and further focus her wrath. Still watching her, he couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face. She was beautiful, there was no denying that.

But he'd never say that out loud. She'd probably hit him.

* * *

When Caitlin was finished, she all but pushed Barry onto the couch and plopped down next to him. She opened the grocery bag and pulled out a large tub of ice cream.

"It's cookie dough. Joe told me it's your favorite."

"Yeah. When I missed my mom he'd buy it for me. Joe always said that it was like getting two desserts at once." Barry informed her letting a small smile cross his face. "It was also her favorite too. She would only share it with me. She smacked my dad's hands every time he got near."

"Barry, I know you don;t want to talk about this but you are you okay?" The brunette's voice was full of concern, and he knew she just wanted the best for him.

"Not really, not tonight. But I will be tomorrow, I have to." Barry replied, not able to look Caitlin in the eyes.

"Okay, well that's why I'm here. Tonight you're just Barry Allen, a normal person who lost his mom. And we're going to eat this whole tub of ice cream and watch movies. Then we're going to talk like normal people."

"Thanks Caitlin. What's you want to watch?"

"I brought Star Wars. I was told it's one of your favorites." That smile again. It made Barry just a little angry. It would only be the smile from a friend nothing more and nothing less.

"Actually since you brought my favorite ice cream, we watch your favorite movie." Barry had the slightest of smirks on his face.

"Oh and tell, what movie is that?" Was asked along with a raised eyebrow.

"I was told by a little birdy that you were fond of Disney. Only hint I got for a ten pound bag of candy. But I do have a decent amount of luck and my guess is Beauty and the Beast, Dr. Snow."

That seemed to catch Caitlin off guard. She tensed a bit and Barry noticed the reaction in an instant. He started to panic, worried he had said something wrong.

"Listen Caitlin, I'm sorry if I said-"

"No. It's just I've never told anyone. Not even Ronnie. When I was little, it was the movie I watched to remind myself of the magic out there. I also promised myself that I would only watch it with my prince. I loved Ronnie, I truly did. But I never felt that connected with him. To share that with him where ever he may be." At this point she was crying, the tears not stopping. "But you're always like that Barry. Someone I feel so connected to, in a way that I cannot explain."

"We don't have to watch it." Barry said, clearly affected by her words. "If it means that much to you."

"No you idiot. You're sharing your past with me, and I want to share mine with you. I trust you Barry Allen." Caitlin smiled through her tears and Barry met her eyes. He smiled back and moved to put the movie in the dvd player.

Barry went back to the couch and curled up with Caitlin. The two sat shoulder to shoulder, wrapped in the blanket she had brought and they moved to open the ice cream.

"Caitlin Snow, I'm glad I can share this with you. I hope you know that you're the only one I trust enough to share this all with."

"I know Barry and I hope you know that I feel the same way."

"I do."

The two began to eat the frozen treat and were content to watch the film, both singing along and savoring every moment of this night. Tears had dried from both sides and smiles returned.

"Oh and Barry." Caitlin whispered almost halfway through the movie. "Can our second date involve less crying and possible dinner."

"Second date?" Barry stuttered out, shocked at the notion. Not that he minded the idea.

She just let out a laugh that was like gold, and shifted closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder and taking his hand in hers. He just smiled and gave the hand a squeeze.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning when Joe West returned home. He had worried all evening about his adopted son, but he had trust in Caitlin Snow. He had watched the two long enough to know that she could help him. And that he could do the same for her. However, he had not expected to find the two laying on the couch, snuggled under a blanket both smiling in a peaceful slumber.

He gave a short laugh when he realized he didn't warn Caitlin about Barry's drooling. That's be a fun conversation when they woke up.

Quietly he walked upstairs and took one last look at the soon to be couple. All he wanted was for the two of them to be happy. And with that he went to bed, glad that two who were so lost, found just what they needed.

Maybe in the end they weren't as alone as they thought. And tomorrow, they would face the world and its darkness together.


	2. Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any other property of DC Comics. If I did, Snowbarry would have happened in the first episode when Barry woke up. This prompt was recommended by haelover from tumblr in which "Caitlin manage to do a drink that allows Barry to get drunk, but is stronger that they thought and Barry tells Caitlin that he really like her but that he didn't said anything because he knows that nobody will replace Ronnie."

"Barry it should work this time." Caitlin informed the man who couldn't get drunk. She passed him a shot glass with a clear liquid in it. "I altered the recipe to five times the dose you had the last time while adding in a special ingredient to let the effect last longer. It should keep you inebriated for just an hour or two."

Barry kept a skeptical look on his face but took the glass in one hand and quickly tipped it down his throat. Almost instantly, a noticeable change in Barry's stance occurred. He went to talk but instead all that came out was a hiccup.

The noise cause Caitlin to laugh and Cisco clapped from the other side of the room. He smirked and asked the million dollar question.

"How do ya feel man?"

"Drunk. And it hasn't disappeared yet. So thanks Caitlin." Barry replied, wobbling as he tried not to slur his words. He had to find the nearest chair and sit down. It so happened that it was a chair with wheels and Barry couldn't help but start to spin himself in it, giggling like a child.

Both Cisco and Caitlin couldn't hold their own smiles. Neither had ever seen Barry this relaxed and carefree. He always seemed to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders. Deep down Caitlin knew that he always would and those he had not saved tried to pull him down each and every single day, that weight always seemed to get heavier to grow every single day.

"Alight as fun as this is, I need to head out. I've actually got a date for once and I don't want to be late. That only works for the spinning speedster over there." Cisco told the two as he retrieved his bag and packed up. "I'll see you two tomorrow and Caitlin, try to keep him from hurting himself too much. Also protect my stash."

With that Cisco gave a look at the two and made his way out of the lab. Caitlin and Barry didn't speak as he walked out. BArry was still spinning and Caitlin just sat at her desk watching the carefree movements he was making. She was glad he was comfortable enough to act like that around her. Little did she know that would all change in the next hour.

* * *

"Hey Caitlin can I ask you something?" Barry had grown tired of spinning and was now wandering around the lab. He'd bump into a wall or table then move in another direction.

"What Barry?"

"Are you happy? I mean with all of this? What we do?" Barry's questions seemed to create chinks in the amour that Caitlin had fashioned around herself. Maybe it was the innocence of a drunk Barry or maybe everything recently had been too much, but she opened a drawer at her desk and pulled a bottle of vodka out.

With a swing of the bottle Caitlin answered. "Yeah, I guess so. After everything that happened I'm glad to have Dr. Wells, Cisco, Felicity, Joe and you." She gave a forced smile and took another drink.

"Caitlin I may be drunk but I know a fake smile when I see one. Between the two of us I've seen a fair" hiccup. "share of them." Barry told her his face getting serious for a moment.

"It's just so hard. All of it. I think I've accepted that Ronnie and I will never get back together. But as long as he's alive, I can survive. Why are you asking all of this?" Caitlin was trying to to focus on anything but the other person in the room, knowing how much concern would be in those big brown eyes.

"Because I worry about you. Recently you've been kidnapped and with everything that's happened with Ronnie, I just wanted to make sure you're fine. Sorry if I" He let out two more hiccups. "am prying to much.

"You don't have to worry about me. I don't run into burning buildings or take on super-humans and criminals on a daily basis. It's me that worries about you." Caitlin retorted, trying to direct the conversation away from her.

"Caitlin I'm the hero. I can handle the things I face. I don't need to be saved, or worried about." Barry told her, the buzz starting to loosen his tongue further.

"Well neither do I." And with that the room went silent once again.

* * *

"Caitlin I am so wasted at this point, and I want to tell you that I like you." Barry was lying on the floor at this point, having fallen out of a chair.

"That's fine Barry. I would hope that my friend likes me." Caitlin giggled, not entirely sober either.

"No, not like a friend. Like I want to take you to the movies, or to a carnival. We should go to a carnival sometime by the way." Barry clarified not getting off the floor. He was afraid he'd fall back down twice as hard.

"Barry-"

"Listen I didn't say anything before 'cause I know that no one will every replace Ronnie. But I waited too long to say something to Iris, and I didn't want to do the same thing to you. I don't mind if you can't say it back, I'm just glad to be able to tell you the truth." Barry had slowly risen from his spot on the floor so that he could look Caitlin in the eyes. He was blushing but that could have also been in part due to the alcohol in his system.

"Barry I feel the same way. I didn't say anything either because of Iris. But right now we're drunk and not thinking clearly. When we've had a full night of rest, a gallon of coffee each and a greasy breakfast we can talk about this. Is that okay?" Caitlin tried to rationalize this all while a state of bad judgement which was a skill that future and very sober Barry would appreciate.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan."

"Well how about we just stay here tonight. There're a few extra rooms in the back. I think your old bed might be there." Caitlin elaborated, trying to set a drunk game plan.

"Okay, okay but I've got an idea before we do. Let's eat all of Cisco's candy!" Barry exclaimed, causing the both of them to laugh as they went to raid their friends stash.

* * *

The next morning Barry woke up with a headache that one could only associate with a hangover. Even though it felt like his head was going to explode, there was a joy that he was able to experience the sensation of being drunk. God he would have to thank for that. She had given a great gift.

Caitlin, crap. Things were going to be awkward between the two of them. Barry hoped that the women would be recovering from the hangover she was most likely to have, and forget about last nights conversation. He regretting unloading everything onto his friend, just after her fiance disappeared for the second time and suffered at the hands of two enemies that he had made. With a deep sigh, Barry made it out of bed and had to steady himself three times to make it out of the room.

After finding his sense of balance, Barry walked out to the main lab, where Caitlin sat at a table with two large cups of coffee, a box of Tylenol and what smelled like Big Belly Burger's chili cheese fries waiting on the table. When Caitlin saw him, she gave a smile and waved for him to sit down.

When he did, she passed him one of the coffees and a bag of the fatty breakfasts. The two quietly ate the greasy food and finished the coffees, both taking a couple of the pills to ease the headaches. The two did exchange awkward smiles before Caitlin finally couldn't take it any longer.

"Barry about last night. My feelings haven't changed."

"Mine haven't either." They exchanged smiles again and Barry stuck his hand out across the table.

Caitlin took it and began to speak. "And you don't have to worry. I have come to terms with Ronnie. I have you to thank for that. So thank you."

"Caitlin, thank you. And you've done so much for me. If you hadn't come into my life, I would have driven myself insane trying to focus on Iris. I'm glad to have met you Caitlin Snow." Barry spoke these words as naturally as one breathed. The two kept their eyes locked and they leaned in.

The two met lips and instantly a kiss filled with warmth and comfort occurred. Neither was trying to stop and only broke apart when air was required.

"Wow." Barry muttered, all but mesmerized by the beautiful doctor across from him. Even without makeup or her hair styled, and hungover Caitlin was the most beautiful woman Barry had seen.

"Yeah. That was amazing."

"Well in that case..." Barry leaned forward again and they met once more. As the seconds passed, a voice interrupted the two.

"Yes! Finally!" Cisco exclaimed with Dr. Wells beside him pulling out his wallet. He handed the other man a five and rolled off, muttering about Christmas.

Cisco just smiled as he sat down at his desk. He reached in his drawer for a sucker and when he came up empty, he began to yell.

"Who ate all my candy?"

Barry stood up and took Caitlin's hand laughing as the two ran out of the lab with an angry Cisco following.

Today the two could just be a normal man and women who fell in love, and enjoy that life to the fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So here is chapter two. And a little bit early. I really enjoy this ship and hope that I continue to receive prompts. I'll try to have another ready by Tuesday. So please read and review! It means the world to me.


	3. Ions and Mitosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash, Arrow or any other DC character or property. I just own the story. Thank you chasingblue57 with the prompt of teacher au: She teaches bio, he teaches chem and all the kids give them a hard time about secretly dating.

"Okay and remember, there is an ion quiz tomorrow. Then we'll be starting one of the CSI labs, so everyone needs to remember close toed shoe. The bell should be ringing now." The instructor was just a little too early as the bell releasing the students for the next class rung a few moments after his note.

"Bye Mr Allen." One of his students told him as they walked out of the chemistry classroom.

"Have a nice day." Replied the teacher as he shuffled papers on his podium.

As soon as all the students were out of his classroom, Barry moved to his desk and sat down. He checked his phone, replying yes to a dinner invitation from Joe. He then turned his music on, it playing from the speakers softly as he begun to grade the quiz he had given last week. It was only after ten papers in he had to stop grading, angry that no students had seemed to study so far.

A knock interrupted his anger, rasping oh his door.

"Come in." Barry called out.

"Ready for lunch Barry?" Asked Caitlin Snow, biology teacher, who was also dating Barry.

"Sure. Do you want to eat here or in your room?"

"Here's fine. But lunch is my room tomorrow."

"Deal."

Caitlin pulled up a chair and sat across from Barry taking a lunchbox out. The two made small talk and stole bits from each others lunches. Usually it'd be Barry trying to sneak something and Caitlin would playfully slap his hand, giving one of her 'don't you dare' stares. He'd just smile and try again a few moments later. The two were content with the routine they had settled into the last four years. It made them feel at peace each and everyday.

* * *

"Okay. Settle down, all of you." Dr. Snow instructed her students, the class always being rowdy after lunch.

"Dr. Snow, how was lunch with Mr. Allen?" One student exclaimed, giggling at the small blush on her teachers face.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was nice." The woman informed her class, annoyed that students were so focused on her social life and that they always pry so much.

"When are you two getting married?" Another girl asked.

"That is enough of the personal questions. Open your books to chapter twelve, we'll be covering the basics of mitosis. Now who can guess how many cells are in the human body?"

Class progressed with Caitlin's usual method of icy distance with her students while still making the subject matter at hand interesting.

* * *

"Okay, that's all I have today. So you have a few minutes to socialize." Mr. Allen informed her class, after checking his watch.

"Mr. Allen, how's Dr. Snow?" One of his students, Artemis, asked.

"She's well. But I assume you want more details?"

At this, the entire classroom nodded.

"Well its fine. No more questions on the matter. And how do you even know about us?"

"Anyone who is either taking a class that either of you teach in the same year or had one and then the other can tell that your stories from the college are the same. Plus you always are around each other when not teaching. And the whole lunch in the classroom everyday. Not a hard mystery to solve." Artemis informed Barry with a casual shrug. The bell rang a minute later and left Barry to curse his carelessness with his students.

As students filed into his classroom for eighth period he knew it was going to be a long fifty minutes. Students were confused why their chemistry teacher was banging his head on his desk.

* * *

The final bell couldn't have early enough for Barry and Caitlin. The two ushered their students on the way and quickly made it to Caitlin's car. (Barry refused to buy one on principle.) The drive home was quiet, both reflecting on the conversations they had with their students. Though it seemed tense, the two had been together so long these things had little effect on their relationship.

The two pulled up to the driveway of the home that Barry had grown up in. It was also the house that the two spent holidays in during their college years. Tonight was dinner with the West family and the extended members. Cisco and his girlfriend were already there along with Dr. Wells, Iris and Eddie and of course Joe. Even Felicity and Oliver Queen had been able to come to Central City for the event. It was a close knit group, even with the new edition of Bette, the military bomb expert that Star Labs had just hired.

When the two walked in, the smell of a home cooked meal, and the sounds of laughter and joy almost overloaded the couple. Both looked at each other and agreed that it was good to be with those people that they loved.

* * *

"So Barry is in his underwear, running out of the lab, and crashes into a pile of dirty laundry. No one telling him that the chemicals were harmless." Cisco recalls, laughing at the antics of his friend in their college years.

"That's enough embarrassing my boyfriend for the night Cisco. Or would Bette like to hear about the interview? Dr. Wells usually likes to tell that story." Caitlin smirked at the reaction of the long haired man. Bette just looked amused, everyone knowing that she'd get that story out of Cisco later tonight.

"Caitlin, what about the time he calculated taco amounts?" Barry tapped his chin, joining in on the joking threats against his friend. "Cisco here tried to make it an extra credit assignment to calculate how many tacos were required to eat a full diet. He spent two days on this, then revised the calculations by including chips and guac on an extra day."

Bette just laughed, and kissed a blushing Cisco's cheek. "I like a man who can handle his math and Mexican food." Everyone at the table laughed at this.

* * *

Even though Barry was taking part in all the festive moods, Caitlin knew that something was off. He was nervous, more so than his usual self, and he kept looking at Joe. It didn't take a genius to notice, and she began to worry just a little. While the others were listening to the story Iris just had published, Caitlin decided to check on her boyfriend.

"Barry are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why?" Barry tried to feign confusion but she saw right through it.

"Your foot is like a red flash. And you and Joe keep looking at each other like something important is going on. I mean you know you tell me." Caitlin explained, with Barry's smile becoming more genuine.

"Caitlin, sometimes you are too smart. But I guess that blame also falls on me for not controlling my nerves better. I wanted this to be a surprise." Barry stood up and cleared his throat.

"Could I have every ones attention? I have something to say?" Barry started. "The reason this party was hosted has not been entirely revealed. Caitlin Snow, for the last eight years we've been best friends. For seven and a half of those great years, we've been dating and the thing that I've come to realize is that I want none of this to ever end.

You've been there for me in times no one else could be, you've challenged me in ways no one else can, loved me in such a manner I have never realized was possible. I love you Caitlin Snow." Barry at this point had bent down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I have since the moment we met. I can still remember vividly the first time you smiled at me. And it took the collective force of everyone in this room to beat the truth into my dense skull. I know that I want to take whatever step is next with you, and only you. So Caitlin Snow, will you marry me?" Barry asked the hardest question of his life, opening the box, a glittering ring lying in the box. It was the ring that his father gave to his mother, it being one of the last links he had to them. It was what they would have wanted.

Caitlin sat here in awe of the ring with tears forming in her eyes. She looked down at him and whispered. "Yes. Yes, of course I will Barry." The two stood up and hugged, Barry spinning her as the family and friends around them clapped.

"I'm getting a sister!" Iris squealed.

"I've got dibs of maid of honor." Felicity stated, crying at the beauty of the moment between two of her closet friends.

"I call best man." Oliver and Cisco called at once, the two narrowing eyes at each other as soon as the other spoke.

The coupled laughed at the antics of the family. Joe and Dr. Wells just smiled at the two, both surrogate fathers happy that their children were deeply in love.

"I love you." Barry whispered.

"I love you too." Caitlin whispered back, the two tightening the embrace.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The room chanted, the newly engaged couple not denying the request. They locked lips and it was a kiss filled with compete and total love. It was the type of love that had only grown stronger in the time the two had been together. But there was a new spark too. It felt like they were closer on a deeper level, one that they had been close to but not entirely at before this point.

Who knew that her students would have asked a question at such a fitting time. Caitlin just laughed and was glad that she was going to marry the love of her life. And for her, the best part was knowing that Barry felt the same exact way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So here is the third one of these one-shots. I really like this one. I kinda want to spin-off a story that starts eight years ago and tells the full story. Would that be something that my readers would be interested in? So I'll try to upload the next story on Wednesday and possibly another on Thursday. Until then, could you guys send some more prompts, I'm already coming close to all I have.


	4. Stains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any other DC property. If I did, well let's just say Caitlin and Barry would have kissed in the most recent episode. I want to thank haelover for today's prompt: AU: Caitlin is buying a coffee in and Barry is in front of her in the line and when he is leaving after receiving his coffee he turns so fast and Caitlin is so close that he spills all his coffee over her new white shirt, he offers to buy her another.

"Yeah, I'd like a hot chocolate." Barry ordered from the on-shift barista at Jitters, checking his watch. He was already running late and he knew his was in for one of Joe's scoldings.

"Okay, here you go. Have a nice day." The girl smiled at him, handing off the drink to him.

Barry quickly turned around, intending to use his speed to get to the station. Instead he ran right into Caitlin, spilling the entirety of the cup onto her white blouse. Barry thought the bioengineer would be surprised, maybe a little annoyed but instead she had a face that screamed rage.

"Barry Allen! I just bought this blouse. For once, can you watch where you're going!" Barry wanted to sprint away and hide for a very long time. However that would be like poking an angry dragon. Which was something he was not willing to do.

"Caitlin I am so sorry. How about I take you shopping and get you a new one. Maybe a whole outfit and lunch to say I am sorry." Barry was praying to whatever God existed to have Caitlin accept. Maybe she'd decide not to kill him today.

"I'll take you up on that Mr. Allen but just this once." Caitlin smirked but behind that expression was anger that Barry knew would take a lot to fade.

"Okay, lets stop by your place and then we'll go." Barry suggested pulling out his phone to text Joe. He knew that he wouldn't be coming in today.

* * *

"Barry you can come in. You know you've been here before." Caitlin said as she unlocked and opened the door. The speedster had planned to wait outside until she was ready.

"Okay." Was the only response he could provide. She gestured for him to sit on the couch as she walked into the bedroom.

Memories of the last time Barry was here flooded in. A drunk, giggling and apologetic Caitlin but underneath he knew all too well she was just trying to let go and move on. For people like the two of them, love was a drug, something that they couldn't seem to get out of their systems.

Barry had tried to date, but it didn't work out. First he thought it was Iris, but sitting here now Barry knew the reason he didn't want to move any further with anyone else was because of Caitlin. He couldn't help it, even now when he closed his eyes he saw a drunk and tired Caitlin in her pajamas and wanted nothing more than to lay in bed with her and protect her.

And these thoughts made him want to bang his incredibly quick healing head against the coffee table. He couldn't be in love with Caitlin Snow. After everything she had gone through, she deserved a normal chance at happiness. Oliver was right when he told Barry that they weren't the type to get the girl. It would be too dangerous for her to get that close.

"Barry. Barry..." Caitlin called, taking the man in question from his thoughts. "Are you ready to go?"

Caitlin had changed from her professional clothing to a worn pair of jeans, a t-shirt and chucks that were ragged. To Barry she was beautiful. There was just something about a relaxed and informal Caitlin that appealed to Barry. She seemed more open and easier to talk too.

Barry just swallowed the words on the tip of his tongue and responded. "Yeah, lets go."

The two were off with that, heading to Caitlin's car. The day was nice and Barry wanted to bang against the dashboard. Things were going to be rough today.

* * *

"What about this one?" Caitlin asked walking out of the dressing room. She was showing Barry what seemed to be the hundredth blouse, and it wasn't that the clothing was ugly or the view was boring, it was that everything looked good on Caitlin in Barry's opinion.

"It looks great Caitlin." Barry told the woman, holding in his breath once again. Caitlin just rolled her eyes and smiled. This had been their routine for the last hour and a half.

"I'm done for today. How about we go and get lunch?" Caitlin suggested, folding the items she had selected.

"Alright. Hand those to me. I should at least carry those for you." He took the clothes in his arms and made his way to the register.

The two didn't speak as the cashier rung their items up, Barry having thrown in a bowtie on Caitlin's suggestion.

"I promise Barry it looks cool. And fits you perfectly."

As she finished ringing up the items, the total displayed on the screen. Both went a little wide eyed, the price beyond what the two scientist had assumed. Barry moved to pull out his wallet, while Caitlin grabbed his hand.

"Caitlin I don't mind. I don't pay rent or for groceries really. But more importantly I made a promise to you to pay and I am going to pay. I can't break a promise, especially one I made with my best friend." Barry's voice got serious and he quickly swiped his card, paying for the items.

He smiled at Caitlin and picked up the bags with the new clothing in them. As Barry took the stuff to the car, he didn't notice the odd looks that Caitlin flashed him. She had a questioning look with a mix of surprise. Even with Ronnie, the feeling of being treated with such concern was foreign to the woman.

She thought it felt..nice..

* * *

The two had chosen a small Italian restaurant to have lunch. With Barry's crazy metabolism, pasta was one of the few food he could eat in moderation and still feel relatively full. The duet sat down and fiddled with the menus while making small talk.

"So how's Iris? You haven't talked much about her much recently. Well since she needed help with that story." Caitlin stated trying to ease the tension.

"She's okay. We haven't really talked all that much. We really only see each other in passing at Joe's but with her new job and Eddie, and our after hour activities, there's just not a lot of time." Barry expanded, not wanting to tell Caitlin that he was avoiding the girl in question. He knew that she'd figure out about his crush on the woman in front of him and Iris would try to push it.

"What about you Caitlin? I mean have you tried to move on any further since the drunk karaoke incident?" Barry cracked a smile at this, the memories of Caitlin drunk and the two of them singing Grease still was an enjoyable memory.

"Not really. I decided to take a little bit more tome for me. I've been mostly trying to catch up on tv and movies. I tried some of my old hobbies but nothing really came out of it. But no dates since our little episode." It was Caitlin's turn to smile and they just shared a laugh. The night had certainly opened the two up.

Before they had felt like kindred spirit, both knowing the pain of losing someone close to them. He'd given her the strength to go down into the accelerator and accept everything with Ronnie. She was the one who believed in Barry enough that he continued his heroics after the low points in his actions. They had become each others rock, a support system for the other. Both knew that if one died, or left it would completely shatter the other. To them, that was their worst fear, in a world where super-powered psychos ran free.

But now the dynamic had shifted between the two. They felt like best friends and so much more. With Cisco's ever growing need to discover what happened to Ronnie and with Iris's step from Barry's life it was going to be a natural shift. Even when Barry was dating Linda Park, Caitlin was the one he went to to talk. Days were spent at Star Labs with the two just talking, and learning about each other. Neither one could help that they had fallen for the other. And neither was willing to say anything.

* * *

Barry found himself taking a walk about after his day spent with Caitlin. They finished a nice lunch, spent hours talking and then returned her home. Barry told her he was sorry for the tenth or eleventh time and she just waved it off. They went separate ways after that, and Barry decided to wander town.

Central City at night had always fascinated Barry. It was odd just how many other people couldn't sleep and took to spending it out. He knew that he was just distracting himself but he needed to get his mind off Caitlin.

"Luck is not my side today." He muttered as his phone rang. The pictured displayed was Caitlin's, the image from when her, Cisco and Barry had painted Joe's house after he moved back in. Wells thought it was a good team building exercise at the time and no powers were allowed.

The picture always made Barry smiled a little but more. There was a splash of red paint on her cheek, from when he and Caitlin had gotten into an all out paint war. She won of course, but he got to make the joke of a red streak across her face.

"Hello." Barry answered.

"Hey Barry. Can you come back over? You forgot the bowtie and there's something else we need to talk about." Caitlin said into the phone, while Barry's breathing hitched.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a flash." He could hear her rolling her eyes at the joke like usual.

In a blur, Barry disappeared from the street he was on and appeared on Caitlin's doorstep, gently knocking. She opened the door and before he had the chance to say anything, she pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss had two levels of emotion. On the first level it was wild and passionate, like they were trying to make up for the time they wasted skipping around the subject. On the second level there was a feeling of completion and of gentler emotions the two happy that this was happening. The two slowly broke from the embrace and stared into the others eyes, before continuing the kiss. This happened for several moments before Caitlin asked.

"Do you want to come in? I got Star Wars and have never seen it. I thought the two of us could watch it and maybe continue this."

"That Dr. Snow, is an excellent idea. Just give me three seconds." And then Barry disappeared leaving a gust of wind to blow Caitlin way. In four seconds he returned in a set of matching PJs and a huge smile on his face.

"You're late."

"You go change and I'll set the movie up. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sure I can make it up to you." Barry gave a comedic wink.

She just let an adorable laugh escape from her lips and the two ran inside. True to his word, Barry began to set up the film. Caitlin emerged in her matching set of sleep wear and the two flopped in Caitlin's bed, ready to enjoy the film and each others company.

"Thank you Caitlin. I would have waited twenty years to do this."

"I know." Was all Caitlin had to say to that, bopping his head, then kissing him softly.

"I just don't want to wait anymore."

"Me either."

And with that the two curled up to one another and hit play on the movie, nothing else seeming to matter for the two of them, other than the comfort of one another.

* * *

An alarm blares as the new couple of Barry and Caitlin lay in bed, snuggled close to each other. The sound makes the two groan in sync and they resign themselves to having to get out of bed. Caitlin looks at the time and realizes that the alarm is behind. With a quick mental jump, she realizes the both are going to be late for the meeting with Detective West and Dr. Wells.

"Barry. Barry get up. We need to get ready now."

Barry just mumbles and turns over, muttering about five more minutes. Caitlin pushes him from her bed and he hits the floor with a hard dud. He gets up with a look of anger but then realizes where he is and what time it is.

In a span of five seconds he's dressed and ready to go. Except for the tie. Caitlin steps out of the bathroom a few minutes later in a high school principle outfit, as she likes to describe it, and smiles at the scene before her.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

"Help me, I suppose, Dr. Snow." Barry responds playfully using her title, a running joke the two have.

She moves over to him and starts to knot the bowtie, looking up every few seconds to him smiling at her. When she finishes she exclaims.

"There you are. And do I have good tastes or what?"

The two laughed and Barry grabs her, smiling while she begins to protest.

"Don't you dare Allen. My car is-"

"Too slow to get us there on time." He finishes and moves the two at great speeds to transport them. In just a matter of seconds they two are outside Star Labs and Caitlin smacks Barry.

"I'm sorry." Was all Barry told her, afraid to say more.

"You better be."

The two shared one last smile and a kiss before going in, the entire time never letting their hands disconnect. They were happy that they could announce the exciting news to everyone about their new status.

It's in the hallway leading to the main area Barry realizes he loves Caitlin Snow and never wants to let go of her hand. It's the same hallway where Caitlin realized she wanted to move on with her life, with Barry right there beside her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Okay everyone here is chapter four. I know it's a little late but thing have been rough on my end. I am shooting for a weekend chapter though, but it may not be until Monday. What did everyone think of the most recent episode by the way? I loved all the Snowbarry scenes. I think I may write a karaoke night at Star Labs fic in here at some point...
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback on the spinoff idea. After I get through my prompts on here, I'm going to start on that fic so be on the look out in probably at Feb or March. Again that you for all the support on that.
> 
> And as always, please read and review. Without you guys, I would give up writing these.


	5. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any other DC properties. I do however own a Flash T-shirt and I just bought a Flash Hoodie, so at least I have that in the event Snowbarry doesn't work out... Thank you desiprincess for the prompt of Established snowbarry and Barry failing at asking Caitlin to move in with him?

"Hey Caitlin?" A voice called out from the other side of Star Labs. The person who owned it was none other than Barry Allen, Central City's resident speedster and red guardian angel. He and his girlfriend/crime fighting team member/personal physician were alone in their base of operations, enjoying a quiet evening with no vengeful metahumans about.

"Yes Barry. Do you want to talk?" The brunette questioned, taking an earbud out. Music softly played from the item.

"I was wondering... I mean we've been dating for a few months now.." Barry was muttering with his head looking towards the floor and his hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is it Barry? You know you can tell me." She flashed one of her amazing smiles and Barry could feel his heart melt and stop for a moment. Or it was beating too fast. For Barry either was very likely.

"It's nothing.. Never mind. You wanna head to my place? Joe's probably going to be home soon." Barry asked his girlfriend, trying to move off the last topic.

She gave him a look that expressed disbelief in his words, but Caitlin tried not to pry. He'd tell her when he was ready, she tried to reason.

"Yeah I just need to grab a few thing first."

* * *

"And then I walked in and Barry was lying on the ground without a shirt on with vanilla ice cream and Oreos all over his face." Joe finished the tenth embarrassing story of the evening and Caitlin was red in the face from laughing while Barry banged his head against the dinner table.

"No more. Please Joe. No one should have that much dirt on me." Barry whined like a child, making Caitlin laugh even harder, letting out a little snort. She rubbed his back trying to save him from death by embarrassment.

"It's alright Barry. These stories never leave this table. I promise." Caitlin held out her pinky and tapped the speedster's head. He looked up and decided to connect his pinky with hers. The two squeezed their tiniest fingers together and it formed a promise between the two.

"Okay."

Barry got up and informed the two he was going to head to the store for dessert. And he promised not to use his speed. Caitlin still wanted him to rest from the last metahuman encounter. The moment he was out the door, she started to interrogate Joe.

"Do you know why Barry's been so nervous recently? He keeps wanting to ask something and then drops it." Caitlin began, the worry clearly visible in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Caitlin I'm sorry but that's not my place to tell. But you know that when he's ready he'll tell you." Joe stated, getting up and giving the bioengineer a reaffirming pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks Joe. I needed to her that. And I know that the idiot will when he's ready." Caitlin responded to the newest father figure in her life's advice, glad that he was there for her to talk to.

The relationship between Joe and Caitlin had blossomed in the months that Barry and Caitlin had first been friends then when they started dating. He had taken her in as one of his own and all he wanted for her was to be happy. He also knew that the both of them were hurt beyond normal peoples understanding, and maybe they needed each other to heal their hearts.

* * *

When Barry made it back home, he found Caitlin nursing a cup of tea and Joe nowhere to be found.

"Sorry Barry, Joe said that he was tired and had to work an early shift tomorrow so he decided to go to bed." Caitlin explained.

"It's fine. He works too hard between criminals and us." Barry smiled as he sat the bag down on the table. He went and pulled two spoons from a kitchen drawer.

"I hope you like ice cream Dr. Snow."

"Yes I do, Mr. Allen."

The two sat in comfortable silence and ate the cold treat, taking turns sharing the confection on their spoon with the other. The couple both smiled the entire time and were happy they could have this alone together.

"Caitlin I'm sorry for acting so weird recently. It's just I have a question I need to ask you, and it's very important. It's just that I'm not good at this whole relationship thing. I mean you're the third girl I've kissed and technically the first female I've dated." Barry was the who the silence and blushed from the admission he made.

"Barry it's alright. I'm not that much better. The only other person I've dated is a man who sets himself on fire and agrees that things are two different now." Caitlin tried to reassure Barry and the two placed their silverware in the sink and headed up to Barry's room.

"Caitlin, we've been dating for about six months now, I was wondering if you'd like to move in?" Barry finally choked out, trying not to twitch a hundred miles an hour.

"Of course I will Barry. I figured seeing as though I already partially live here. And I'd love to live with you dummy." Caitlin smiled at her boyfriend and the two changed for bed. They agreed to plan the move in tomorrow.

* * *

"And that is the last of them." Barry informed the group as he carried the box into his childhood home.

The group of Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and Joe had moved everything Caitlin owned into their home together. It had been three weeks since they two had made the agreement to live together. Cisco had come along with the promise of pizza. It had taken a few hours but with a speedster, the task was easier than usual.

After the items were unloaded and the pizza was eaten, Joe informed the group he had to head in to the station and get some work done. While Cisco told the couple he needed to go and get ready for a date. Everyone said their goodbyes, leaving Barry and Caitlin to unpack.

"So what color do you want to paint the room?" Barry asked, moving furniture around so that all of Caitlin's boxes would fit in their room.

They sat on the floor both in Pj bottoms and each others favorite Star Labs T-shirts, which matched the others. The couple was unboxing Caitlin's possessions trying to determine where everything could go. She pulled out a record player and brushed the dust and dirty from it.

"Where'd you get that?" Barry asked, watching her set the instrument down gently.

"Dr. Wells and Cisco got it for me on my birthday the first year we all worked together. Well Wells got me the player, and Cisco bought my favorite albums and some of his. I loved it but I never really used it when Ronnie lived with me. He wasn't a fan of the music I listen to, so I kept it to myself for the most part." Caitlin told her boyfriend, keeping her eyes on the old thing and getting lost in her memories.

"I think that a Flash red would be fitting." Caitlin smiled and Barry found himself falling for her all over again with the wit she just used.

After she finished her little joke, Barry picked a record from the box of Caitlin's music and placed it on the machine. A gentle sound came out, the melodious piano and calming vocal made Barry sway. He walked over to his beautiful girlfriend and held his hand out to her. She graciously accepted with her own hand and he bent to kiss it.

The two moved back and forth across the room slowly, dancing an informal waltz in each others arms. Caitlin found her head resting on Barry's shoulders and he kissed her on the top of her head, using it to express the deep emotions he felt towards her.

"I'm glad you asked me to move in with you." Caitlin whispered.

"I'm glad too. I love you Caitlin Snow." Barry whispered back, kissing her on the head once more before catching her lips. It was a slow moment, the two savoring the love they had for each other.

"I love you too." Caitlin informed him with a tone that expressed just how true that statement was.

The two kept dancing and for both Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow, all was well, in their life and in their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: So here is yet another little fic. I'm sorry that it's shorter but sometimes things so sweet are just a little short. To answer quickly to a questioned posed in the reviews for the last chapter: Yes I am a huge Doctor Who fan, magiclover222. Next I want to say thank you for all those who have been reading this story so far. I couldn't do it without each and every single one of you. I do want to let everyone know that it will be a few days before I post anything new, as I am going to be working on a story for the Snowbarry Valentine's Fic Contest. I'll try to post the valentines based story on well, Valentines Day. Seeing as I am a loser with no life or special person, I'll give Snowbarry a fic or two to honor the day.
> 
> That's all I have to ramble about. So please, as always please read and review. When I get the emails that I got a review, they make my days no matter how short or long they are. Thank you all.


	6. Hello My Old Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash nor any of the other DC properties. I do own a Flash hoodie but it won't be here until next Thursday, so I guess my plans to be The Flash will have to wait. But at least I have Snowbarry...

"Iris I don't want to and that's final." Barry slammed the flier on the table in front of him.

"Come on. It'll be fun, plus it's not like you have a date or anything." Iris responded, trying to convince her friend to go.

"Yeah, so my solution to not having a date on Valentine's day is to go and compete in a couples karaoke competition. Did I get that right?" Barry shot back, skeptical of Iris's crazy ideas.

"Of course. They'll pair you with a female and when she hears your voice, it'll be love at first sound. Please Barry." Iris was all but begging at this point. Even though Barry had no interest in the competition, he caved in if only to get Iris off his back. Usually it was this bad, but at this time of the year she wanted Barry to find someone to make him happy.

"Fine I'll go. But this means you get a day of science talk." Barry smirked at this, knowing Iris hated to have to listen to him go on about chemistry and physics.

"Deal but don't blame me if I decide to take a nap that day." Iris and Barry shook on their deal. Little did Barry know that a few years from now, he would be thanking Iris for pushing him into this uncomfortable territory.

"Now I guess I should go and figure out what I want to sing." Barry pulled his phone out and plugged his headphones in, starting down the street with a smiling Iris behind him. She noticed him getting lost in his music and decided that her job was done for the romantic holiday. She used her own phone to call her boyfriend, Eddie Thawne.

"Okay so I got him to agree. It's up to you and Cisco now."

* * *

"I don't care Cisco. I have already made my plans. My date is half a gallon of cookie dough ice cream and we're going to have a lovely evening watching seven hours of Doctor Who on Netflix straight, thank you very much." Caitlin told her friend, cleaning up the equipment from her desk.

"I know that things have been rough the last six months but Ronnie would have wanted you to-" Cisco started, before getting cut off by the brunette.

"Don't you dare. You can't be sure what he wanted. But more importantly it is my decision." Caitlin snapped at the other scientist.

"Listen Caitlin, Ronnie was more than just another friend to me. He was like a brother and I know all he wanted was you to be happy. So please just come." Cisco was pleading at this point, needing to help his friend in her darkness.

"Fine but I want to get drunk that evening." Caitlin informed him, sighing as she packed her laptop into her bag. She left the man alone in the lab, the distinct sound of heels feverously clicking away.

The sound of wheels moving across the floor changed Cisco's focus.

"Dr. Wells do you ever think that she'll come back to us?" Cisco questioned his mentor.

"It's up to her Cisco. She's lived through one of life's greatest tragedies. But sometimes we need to live through them to come out stronger because of them. I have faith in her, and you should too." Dr. Wells explained, patting Cisco's shoulder before rolling away to another part of the lab.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Barry found himself going crazy on the fourteenth. He was still unsure of the plan Iris had made, and he still considers faking an emergency as an option to get out of it. Barry knew however, that Eddie would tell Iris, who would most defiantly murder him.

"Barry just calm down. Things will be alright." Joe West, his surrogate father told him as he paced the living room of his childhood home.

"Come on Joe can you really blame me? I don't want to go out. I want to stay here and spend time with you, then go and see mom. This was always her favorite time of the year." Barry wanted to avoid the celebrations of Valentine's Day. It was always was a reminder that he was truly alone in this world. He knew that Joe, Iris and even Eddie were here for him, but his parents weren't.

Memories of his early childhood flooded in. On Valentine's Day, the last he spent with his mother, she got them both strawberry milkshakes and those candy hearts. Both items left a bitter taste in his mouth now, a bitter reminder of what he lost. Barry wanted nothing more than to spend time with her and his father. They had always made him feel so safe, and so strong.

"Barry you can't run and hide forever. You need to go out, live a little. It's what they would have wanted." Joe told his son, trying to reassure him.

"I know but it's hard. Just staying here is so easy. But I promised Iris and if I ditch her she will kill me." Barry let out a nervous laugh and and even Joe cracked a smile.

"You know it. Now I say go with the red tie. Narrow fits you better anyway."

Barry began to know the tie when the front door opened. Iris and Eddie walked in smiling at whatever conversation that had been in the middle of discussing. Eddie checked his watch and Iris posed the evilest of questions.

"Are you ready to go Bar?"

"I guess."

"Stop that pouting, this is going to be fun!" Iris exclaimed. On the way out Eddie flashed Barry a small, reassuring smile and Joe called for the group to have fun tonight.

"Not likely." Barry muttered as he shut the door and stepped into the cold, his chucks sloshing against the snow that had fallen previously.

* * *

"Caitlin come on! Bette's downstairs waiting." Cisco called out to his friend/sister figure, slightly annoyed at the speed in which she was preparing for the evening.

When she did appear from the bedroom, Cisco quickly ushered her out of the apartment and towards his car.

"We need to get going. Check in starts in fifteen minutes."

"I got it Cisco. I just wanted to make sure I didn't have the high school principle look as you called it." Caitlin shot the man a dirty look, the words being those Cisco uses to describe her wardrobe for work.

"I can't help that you choose to dress like one." He retorted, smirking at their sibling banter. It was almost like having the old Caitlin back. The one that was like his sister to the engineer, who he could talk and joke about anything.

The two piled into Cisco's car, with Bette Sans Souchi, Cisco's fiery redhead, bomb expert girlfriend in the car waiting for the two. Caitlin knew she was putting Cisco up to the karaoke part of this evening, knowing full well that Cisco hated to sing in public. Caitlin didn't say anything because she was happy her friend and brother in all but blood had found someone that made him as happy as Bette did.

Even though she would never admit it, the relationship shared between the two brought back a little of Caitlin's faith in love. She knew that Ronnie would always weigh on her heart but maybe someone else would be able to wiggle their way in.

"Bette, what are you and Cisco preforming?" Caitlin asked trying to get out of her head.

"I figured the cliches would be fun. You know Journey, The Eagles. I don't really care about winning or losing, it just seems like it'll be fun." The ginger told her friend, smiling at the ideas going though her head.

"That sounds really nice. And who did you find me to partner with? I figured you found someone since I am still coming along." Caitlin was attempting to pry information on her date that the two were setting up for her.

"Sorry but we agreed that not to tell you. You both are going in blind." Cisco hopped in as he pulled in the parking lot for Jitters where the competition was being held.

"Alright let's get going. You may want to get ready for the night of your life Caitlin." Cisco tried to give his enthusiasm to the brunette but it seemed to fail.

"I doubt it." Caitlin whispered underneath her breath. She stepped out of the car and bundled tighter in her thin sweater, cursing the fact that she left without a jacket.

"Well I guess let's get this over this." She told herself and walked into the cafe.

* * *

"Barry I need to tell you something." Iris started as they drew closer to the location of tonight's event.

"You aren't getting a random pairing. Eddie had a mutual friend who found someone for you."

"God Iris. Now I'm the loser who needs his friend's boyfriend to find him a date? That's just great." Barry sat in the back seat and grumbled about tonight.

He understood where the two were coming from, he really did. But this wasn't his area of expertise. Barry was good at science and music, not dating and romance. He just wanted to go and get this over with. This girl could laugh at him, insult him like most and then he could leave. Barry knew the drill like the back of his hand.

"Can I at least get some info on her?" Barry asked.

"Sorry but the parties involved with this have agreed to not share anything with you or your date about each other. It's to help keep the mystery alive." Iris gave a small laugh when she saw Barry slink about in his seat. Iris figured he'd put up more of a fight, but things can be a little different sometimes.

"You ready for tonight Barry? We'll be there in about five minutes." Eddie told the other man in the car, trying to be friendly.

"I guess so." Was the short response.

The first thing that Barry noticed was the loud noise coming from the cafe. The sound of people talking and laughing drowned out the usual noise of Jitters' machines and various televisions. Barry noticed the place hadn't lost its unique smell which brought back memories of visiting Iris and and the late night conversations with Oliver and Felicity when they were all younger.

"Okay so the stage is over thee and I already signed us in. Here's your name tag." Iris handed Barry a small square of paper and and he stuck it on his shirt. "I don't know if the others are here yet but you'll probably meet your date when they call you up."

"Okay I got it." Barry told her.

"Now cheer up and try to enjoy yourself, you big baby."

"Yes mom." Barry responded making the three laugh. Iris and Eddie began to head through the crowd towards the service line, which had been transformed into the makeshift bar for the night.

Barry decided on a seat further back than the table Eddie and Iris had found and began to watch as the first couple took to the stage. From what Iris had explained, each couple would get two songs to perform, each person choosing one of the two. Whoever caused the largest reaction from the crowd would be declared the winner. Barry couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes when the first group started to sing Justin Bieber.

On the other side of the coffee house a brunette shared his feelings. Caitlin had decided to sit in the back and just wait her turn, not wanting to force herself into the fun that Cisco and Bette were having. She just wanted to meet this mystery man, so that he'd get scared off by the dead fiance baggage and make an excuse to leave.

It was after a few mediocre performances that her friends were called up to the makeshift stage. The two laughed the entire way up there and when the first few bars of Don't Stop Believin' played, even Caitlin couldn't repress a smile. Cisco stood their and smiled singing through the Journey song, his eyes never leaving Bette.

By the end of the song, the entire audience had joined in at the chorus and the mood had definitely grew more upbeat. They then proceeded into The Eagles' song Take It Easy and the crowd love it. So far the two were in the lead for the loudest of applause, even if Cisco couldn't sing to save his life.

Once again, on the other side of the room Barry found himself cheering. Both songs were early pieces he had learned in his high school choir days and he was glad someone appreciates the classics. He was bored with the next few competitors and their choices in bland pop music.

It wasn't until Iris and Eddie's turn that Barry's interest was caught once again. Just like the classic rock couple Iris and Eddie smiled at each other the entire time, while still sparking the crowd's reactions. The first song belong to The Beatles which Barry knew instantly was Iris's choice. Eddie's was the surprising one, Summer Breeze by Seals and Croft. It made Barry respect the cop just a little bit more.

Barry would never say anything to Iris but her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Eddie on the other hand had a voice that made Barry miss his choir days. But he knew that to each other, voices didn't matter, which made Barry glad that Iris had found someone as great as Eddie.

* * *

"Okay our next contestants are Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen. Can you make your way up here please?" The barista announcing the event called out.

"Caitlin Snow, that sounds like a nice name." Barry muttered, getting up and walking to the stage. When he passed the couple, Iris gave him a thumbs up and Eddie just smiled a little. When he finally made it to the stage, Barry found that he couldn't catch his breath.

"Hi, I'm Caitlin." The woman held her hand out and Barry had to force himself out of the daze to shake it. The only thoughts running through his head where just how beautiful this Caitlin was. Brown hair that flowed down her shoulders in ringlets and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to bore into Barry. He could see however, that they had pain in them.

"I'm Barry." He managed to say, shaking her hand.

"Are you ready?" Barry then asked, trying to focus on the music.

"Anytime you are." Caitlin responded with a soft smile. She already liked this guy and maybe Cisco was right. This Barry deserved a chance at the very least. She couldn't explain why.

Caitlin was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Barry sing the first two lines of his chosen songs.

_"Hello, my old heart,_   
_How have you been?"_

The voice took Caitlin by surprise. It was soft and smooth, like he had sung the piece many times before. But even more, the words that flowed out struck Caitlin. They rung clearly to just what she had been doing to her own heart. Caitlin knew that Barry must have lost someone just like her.

_"Are you still there inside my chest_   
_I've been so worried, you've been so still,_   
_Barely beating at all."_

Caitlin just marveled at the song, feeling a strong connection with this man, who was practically a stranger to her. It was like he was letting her in through song. And Caitlin felt like she should do the same thing. So when Caitlin went to sing, she put her all into it.

_"Hello, my old heart_   
_It's been so long since I've given you away_   
_And everyday I add another stone to the wall,_   
_I've built around you to keep you safe."_

The lyrics seemed to hit Barry just as they hit Caitlin. Both locked eyes and it was as though the two were the only ones there, having an intimate conversation and getting to know each other. When the chorus came, both were in perfect harmony with the other.

_"Oh, don't leave me here alone,_   
_Don't tell me that we've grown for having love, a little while_   
_Oh, I don't wanna be alone,_   
_I wanna find a home and I wanna share it with you."_

When the two finished the crowd broke into wild applause. Barry noticed that Eddie and Iris were smiling and flashing thumbs up while Caitlin noticed Cisco and Bette doing the same.

The second song that the two sung was Summer Lovin' from Grease. Barry and Caitlin got into it and the song was a refreshing change from the mellow sound of the previous song. Barry noticed that Caitlin had a wide smile on her face because of the song and found her smile to be rather infectious.

When the two finished they went to the back tables away from prying eyes. Barry just noticed the smile on Iris's face at the two of them and Cisco gave a wink to Caitlin. They found an empty table and Barry went to go and get drinks for the two of them, happy to have company in the form of Caitlin Snow.

* * *

"So where are you from?" Barry asked, unsure of the protocol for date conversations.

"I grew up here in Central City. I went to school here and work at Star Labs. I've just never really made it that far from this city." Caitlin told him sipping her drink. "What about you?"

"The same except for school. I attended Staring University for my college years. And you work at Star Labs? Awesome! I actually turned a job offer down from the lab." Barry informed the brunette taking a drink from his own glass.

"Really? What made you turn it down?" Caitlin's curiosity got the better of her, and she regretted the question the moment she saw Barry's face change.

"I had just finished school and moved back to town. I got a job offer from the Central City Crime Lab and took it instead." Barry explained. "When I was younger, my parents were murdered and I've always wanted to try and stop crime in anyway I can. I'm just happy I can do it with science."

"Barry I am so sorry." Caitlin put her hand on his and Caitlin met Barry's gaze once again. "If we're going to be perfectly honest I know how you feel. Six months ago I lost my fiance. He was driving to come and pick me up from a work party and got into a nasty wreck."

Silence fell once again over the table and neither knew what to say. They both understood the pain they were going through and weren't sure how to deal with it. Barry broke the silence by asking an innocent question.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure. That sounds great."

The two got up and headed towards the doors. Barry felt a little bad about just leaving but he knew Iris would be okay with Eddie. As the door opened a strong gust of winter wind blew past the two of them. Barry noticed his date's shiver and wrapped his coat around her shoulders. She smiled and offer a small "thank you."

"No problem."

The two began walking down the streets of Central City, making small talk as they went.

"What did you major in?" Caitlin asked as they navigated a crosswalk.

"I doubled majored in chemistry and physics while still managing a minor in music. I was a total choir nerd in high school and that carried on into college. What about you, Ms. Snow?"

"I was a biology major and I had planned to go into pre-med. Instead I wound up in bio-engineering and got my PhD last year. And what a coincidence, I also minored in music. But I'm a piano player. When I though I was going to be a surgeon I would practice to try and develop the coordination. I just ended up falling in love with the instrument." Caitlin gave a small smile at the memories of her college days.

"That's awesome. And I do apologize, Dr. Snow." Barry let out a laugh and Caitlin joined in.

"You better be, Mr. Allen." She retorted, putting an emphasis on the Mr.

"Don't worry, I am truly am."

"Good." They two fell back into silence as they continued to walk. Barry held his breath and after a few moments moved his hand towards Caitlin's. She just smiled at the awkward grin on his face and grasped his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He returned the gesture with a squeeze of his own.

"So Grease huh? Never would have guessed you as a fan."

"Shut it Allen. I love musicals of any kind. I would love to live in one. If only I could sing." Caitlin sighed.

"Hey, I though you were amazing tonight. Anyone who doesn't think so is an idiot." Barry pointed out, with a light blush on his face.

"Well thank you Barry. Maybe I need karaoke nights more often."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"We're here." Caitlin told the man, stopping in front of her apartment.

"Listen Caitlin I had a fun time tonight. I understand if you want me to be off now." Barry began.

"No, I had a fun time too. My friend Cisco, who you would probably like by the way, told me that I had no life. And it's kinda true. Netflix is the only thing I really have in my life right now. But tonight is the most fun I've had in a long time. Thanks to you Barry." Caitlin told Barry. "So thank you for that Barry Allen."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. I've been running from everything my whole life but tonight is the first time I've felt like I've slowed down." Barry explained to her. "That's because I didn't want to run out of time with you Caitlin Snow."

"Well how about we do this again next Tuesday night? Let's say eight o'clock. We could go and catch a movie." Caitlin suggested, deeply hoping that Barry would say yes.

"That sounds great. I'll hole you to that." He responded, glad that Caitlin mentioned seeing each other again.

"Well you'll probably need this." She quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and put her number in it. Caitlin handed back the phone and told him something. "Don't be a strange okay."

"I won't."

Caitlin started to make her way inside but moments before she turned around and walked back to Barry. She looked at him like she was pondering something. Barry stood there, unsure of what was happening. He went to ask her if something was wrong, but before he could, Caitlin reached up and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss and a few moments later they broke apart.

"Bye Barry. See you Tuesday."

With that she made her way inside, leaving a confused Barry on the street outside her home, fingers lighting touching where Caitlin kissed him. He shook out of the trance and started his path back home.

* * *

Barry got out of the shower and flopped on his couch, turning on his tv so that he could watch some Netflix before bed. His phone buzzed and saw that he had two messages. The first was from Iris, asking what had happened and congratulating him for his win tonight at the competition. He sent a quick message response thanking her for setting up the best evening he had in a long time and all he had done was walk the girl home. He also told his friend he wasn't aware that he had won.

The second text was from the beautiful Caitlin Snow herself. Barry wasn't sure if he wanted to open it tonight. It might be a message that she was already cancelling their date. Or at least Barry assumed it was a date. His curiosity got the better of him and he opened it.

_'Just wanted to tell you that I still have your coat. Want it back tomorrow?'_

Barry laughed at the message, relieved. He sent a reply saying. _'Not a problem. And keep it for now. I can always get it Tuesday.'_

Only moments later the device buzzed again.

_'Sounds great.'_

_Another message came._

_'I can't wait Barry.'_

_'Neither can I Caitlin.'_

Barry didn't hear anything else from Caitlin and drifted off with Doctor Who playing on his tv. He found his dreams being visited by a certain person and decided that he was happy that he had agreed to karaoke.

Because he got to meet Caitlin Snow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well I delivered as promised. Here is the Snowbarry fic for Valentine's Day. I hope everyone enjoys and has a wonderful Valentine's Day, whether you are single or not.
> 
> Please read and review as always.


	7. Board Games and Chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything other DC properties. Though I do have a Flash hoodie and a matching shirt... This chapter is made up of two prompts. One being We know Caitlin isn't good at Operation and Barry can play it while multitasking. So how about they find a different board game where the reverse is true: Barry sucks at it and Caitlin rules? From geodude96 on tumblr and Caitlin and Oliver discuss loss and new love while staring at their happy friends, Barry and Felicity from Airsay here on fanfiction.

The doorbell rang, alerting the group that the last member had arrived. The front door opened and Barry Allen found Dr. Caitlin Snow standing on his doorstep.

"Hey Caitlin." Barry dragging out the hey, smiling a his friends appearance. Caitlin had taken his suggestion and come in comfortable clothing. Her beauty not diminished by the tattered jeans or oversized hoodie Caitlin had stolen from him a few weeks ago.

"Hey Barry." She responded, laughing at his awkward but adorable greeting. Caitlin knew that he was nervous and that brand of hey was a result.

Barry moved to the side and let her in, closing the door behind them. Caitlin already could her the sound of laughter and pleasant conversation echoing throughout the house, its source being the living room. Caitlin noticed that in the three seconds that she was inside the home of Barry and Joe, her bag and jacket had been hung up.

"Barry." She sighed, moving to join in on the fun in the other room.

* * *

The sound of dice hitting the table and Caitlin laughing as she moved the silver top hat were what currently filled the make shift game room. The group consisted of Barry, Caitlin Cisco, Joe, Iris and Eddie, gathered together for the West/Allen family game night. Barry insisted that his new friends attend, having informed them both that they were now a part of the family.

Caitlin smirked and told Barry. "Your Turn."

It seemed that unlike Operation, in which Caitlin had little luck or skill, she was great monopoly player. While Barry on the other hand, had no luck in the board game. For him, the game was so slow that he couldn't focus on it. Caitlin had already gotten three hundred fake dollars from him, and it seemed as though his luck was not changing anytime soon.

"Shut it Snow." He let out, rolling the dice. The number that resulted was a four and a two, letting Barry move six spaces altogether. When he counted the movement, he let out a low groan. He had landed on another of Caitlin's properties.

Caitlin looked at him and held her hand out. "Pay up."

Barry handed her the money and stood up so that he could walk to the kitchen. Caitlin noticed the slump of his shoulders and followed behind him, planning on rubbing in her winning streak just a bit more.

"Barry why'd you walk off?" Caitlin asked the host of the game night, as he reached into the fridge.

"Because I just needed a little air. It's weird. Everyone here laughing and everything. But the Man in Yellow is out running free. I should be training or trying to catch him." Barry's breath was labored and whit knuckles were white from gripping the bottle of soda in his hands.

"Barry you can't just push everyone and everything else away. We're here for you. That's never going to change. But you can't spend your whole life running in a race with this man. You'll tire out way too early and then one day Barry Allen, you'll come to realize you've left all of us behind." A quiet evening of games had turned heavy at the confession made by Barry. Caitlin knew that the darkness that he had inside, the one that Roy G. Bivolo had unleashed was still festering in the speedster. But Caitlin knew that the power emotions were not towards her or their friends. What she didn't know was if they would find themselves in the cross fire.

"Then what do I do Caitlin? How do I let that man just continue on? I can't stop him now, but you say I can't focus on stopping him either." Barry's breathing had grown faster, but more erratic. "Please, Caitlin just tell me what I'm supposed to do?"

Caitlin could feel her heart shatter to see Barry like this. Someone so strong and so kind, seemed to be losing himself. Caitlin moved towards him and pulled Barry into what seemed like the deepest hug either had ever experienced.

"You run Barry. But you don't let the anger and hate drive you forward. It needs to be the love you have, the warm memories of your mom, of the happiness you've found. That needs to be the reason that you run. I know that you understand this, because deep down you know the people that you love are the ones who give you strength."

The two stood for what seemed like an eternity together, neither wanting the embrace to end. For both scientists the hug was for them both. Both who had lost so much. Barry who felt as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Caitlin who though happiness was always going to be too far from her grasp.

"Caitlin, thank you." Barry whispered, the warmth of his breath tickling Caitlin's ear. "I needed to hear that. Especially from you."

"No problem. But why me?"

"Because the one thing I can count on, Dr. Snow, is that you're always right."

"You know it Mr. Allen."

* * *

The group had agreed that once a month, everyone would gather together and have the game night. It was because everyone though there needed to be rest from meta-humans and saving the city. And so in this fashion it had become a tradition of the make shift fashion. It was two weeks later that Oliver and Felicity had been able to make the trip to Central City and join them.

"So Felicity what kind of games do you want to play?" Barry asked Starling City's resident computer genius as they walked to the living room.

Caitlin and Oliver sat and watched as the two interacted, both with sad smiles on their faces.

"Why don't you say anything?" Caitlin asked trying to ease the tension between her and Oliver.

"Because she deserves to be happy. And with the life that I lead, I can't provide the security of a happy life." Oliver explained with a deep sigh.

"No offense but that sounds like a lie you're telling yourself. If I was you, I'd be scarred to let someone else in, given your track record." Caitlin felt as though she was overstepping a boundary but even noticing the wince that Oliver had, she continued. " But you need to let someone in. If not, you'll never be able to open up to her or anyone else. Then you'll loose her for good. I know what I'm talking about. I told Barry this not too long ago."

"Oh that's what you think?" Oliver began, a bit of snark to his voice. "Why haven't you talked to our favorite meta-human over there? And before you ask, for someone like me, it's not hard to notice."

"Because Barry still loves Iris. I think he needs to move on, but that hope is still there, and I don't think it'd be right to crush it." Caitlin tried to avoid look at Barry and continued. "And with the whole Reverse Flash situation, Barry wants to focus on training, not dating.

"It's funny Caitlin." Oliver stated.

"What?"

"That such amazing people who see the absolute best in us seem so far way and unobtainable."

"That it seems." Caitlin agreed, avoiding making eye contact Barry. "Do you think things will ever really change?"

"For you and Barry? Yes I do. Just go over there and kiss the idiot right now. But for me, that's not the life I've chosen. I can't put Felicity Smoak in danger." Oliver's gaze was out of focus and Caitlin noticed that he carried himself as though he had the same burden on his shoulders as Barry did.

"How about this Oliver? We promise that a year from now, we arrange a huge get together of everyone. Teams Arrow and Flash, Lyla and Sara, Laurel, Thea, Eddie, Joe and Iris. And by then we will have told Barry and Felicity how we feel." Caitlin hoped that Oliver would accept the deal she proposed.

"Sure Caitlin. Sounds like a deal." The two shook on it and laughed.

"Caitlin! Oliver! Come on, the next game is starting. It's monopoly, your favorite Caitlin!" Barry called, the humor evident in her voice.

The two stood up and headed to the other room, the smiles plastered on their faces not so fake this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know this is late. Like really late and I am sorry. I just got a huge case of writers block on this story multiple times. Plus school and the new 3ds I just bought hasn't helped my case. But I seem to have gotten the spark back and after I get through my series of one-shot prompts, I am going to starting writing that SnowBarry AU. Until then, Please read and Review as always. You know that they make my day.


	8. Down the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I do not own The Flash or other DC properties. If I did, there would be not hiatus right now.. Today's prompt is First anniversary for snowbarry and Joe finds out submitted by chocolateandphotographyandbooks from Tumblr. Thank you for the prompt!

"Joe, have you seen my red bow-tie?" Barry called from the upstairs room in the home that the two were currently sharing.

"Have you checked behind your Doctor Who box-set?" Joe called back, eyes never leaving his newspaper. Silence followed and Joe heard footsteps coming down the staircase.

"No comments." Barry stated as he adjusted the fabric. Joe noticed just how much he was fiddling with the piece of cloth and deiced to ask.

"Everything alright? You seem a little on edge."

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just..." Barry trailed off.

"Whatever it is Bar, you can tell me." Joe reassured him, the slightest bit of panic starting to grow in Joe's stomach.

"Well... I have a date tonight." Barry informed his surrogate father.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

The next part was mumbled by Barry, so quietly that Joe couldn't understand. Joe took a deep breath and remembered that things like this always made the speedster weak in the knees. But at the same time, he also noticed that things seemed to be worse than Barry's usual date jitters.

"Barry, could you repeat that so us non-metahumans can hear?"

"I have a date with Caitlin." Barry let out, his eyes shifting away from the other man,

"As in Caitlin Snow, from Star Labs, Caitlin Snow?"

"Yes Joe, that Caitlin." Barry laughed just a little, some of the tension escaping from the young man's demeanor.

"Is this your first date?" Joe asked, a little happy that the two were beginning to move forward in their relationship. It wasn't hard for Joe to notice the glances and stares the two shared. Even Cisco had commented to him about it.

"No, not a first date. But it is a first for the two of us."

Joe's eyes widened then narrowed. " A first what Barry Allen?"

"Anniversary."

"Barry!" Joe yelled. "You and Caitlin have been dating for a year and you haven't told me and since I haven't heard from Cisco and Iris, I'm guessing neither of them either."

"Cisco doesn't know, but Iris does." Barry said as he scratched the back of his head, the nervous feeling creeping up again. "She and Caitlin have talked about a lot of things, with the whole Caitlin not having dated in a while."

"So you've been lying to a majority of us for about a year now?" Joe's patience was wearing down and his eyes were burrowing into Barry.

"We've tried not to lie but we were worried. After all the crazy things that have happened in the last year, we agreed to take it really slow. I wanted to tell you Joe, and I made Iris promise not to say anything. Caitlin and I agreed that telling people would put some pressure on the relationship and if things didn't work out, there would be a greater fallout." Barry explained, obviously ashamed of lying to the detective.

Joe stood up and gave Barry a pat of the shoulder. And then he smacked him on the back of the head. "I'm not really mad at you Barry. I understand where you're coming from. Just next time don't keep secrets. And your bowtie looks fine."

Joe walked into the other room and Barry just smiled, checking his watch and running out of the door.

* * *

"It wouldn't mean anything if you weren't late to out anniversary." Caitlin told to her boyfriend as they walked into the tent.

The circus was in town and Barry had chosen the location as part one of their three part date. The two found seats and tucked into a large bag of popcorn, a little out of place as both were dressed up in finer clothing. Barry couldn't focus on the act preforming in front of them, instead focused on stealing glances at Caitlin in the red dress she had worn, the one that she bought the bowtie to match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you..." A drum roll was used to build suspense as the ring leader called out the next act. "The FLYING GRAYSONS!"

At the proclamation of the act, the crowd cheered wildly as a group of three stood and took a small bow. They then began to climb the latter to the trapeze swings. All three figures were males, each with black hair and each was prepared to preform the stunt. As they loaded onto the swings, Caitlin took Barry's hand. Even though they seemed to know what they were doing, and the oldest appearing twenty seven, the youngest about twenty and the middle one seeming to be Roy's age. That one gave Barry an odd feeling, like he had seen him somewhere. The streak of silver in his hair seemed as though it would be a clue.

The three began the routine and Barry felt Caitlin's hand grip a little tighter. He gave a small squeeze and smiled at his girlfriend. She just focused on the sight in front of them but Barry knew that she appreciated the gesture. This back and forth continued until the performance was over and the three returned to the ground. Again the crowd cheered and the three what seemed to be brother bowed a couple of times before disappearing from the ring. Barry stood up and motion for Caitlin to do the same. Still grasping her hand, Barry led them outside to enjoy the carnival part of the circus.

The two played games and enjoyed greasy foods for the next hour before Barry announced that part two of the date would now begin and that they had to leave.

"Lead the way Mr. Allen." Caitlin stated, a sparkle in her eyes at the idea of more surprises by Barry.

"My pleasure Dr. Snow." Barry responded, his hand and eyes never leaving Caitlin's.

* * *

The second part of the night found Barry and Caitlin on an old country road. The two were sprawled on the hood of Joe's car, Barry having borrowed the vehicle for the occasion. Above them was the evening sky, clear and the stars were shinning. Barry felt Caitlin's slip into his own and offer not a gesture of comfort but contentment.

"You know, before I wanted to be a forensic scientist my future career was always going to be an astronomer. There was something about the lights up there that made me feel so small, but in a good way. After you know, my mom and all..." Barry went off track, averting his eyes from the brunette. "Well even though I had Joe and Iris, I felt so alone. And those stars seemed to be watching over me. It just made me feel safe. I know it's stupid.."

"Barry you're wrong there. Do you realize how amazing it is to this side of you?" Caitlin began, making Barry face her. "When I see you, it's always with that brave face you put up. Whether it belonging to The Flash or fearless Barry Allen, you never let anyone completely in. To see the real you. But just now you told me something that seems hidden from anything else."

At this point Caitlin had this knowing smile, one that Barry had only seen once before. He returned it and Caitlin continued.

"Barry Allen, I love you." Caitlin blushed at the statement, unsure of how Barry would react. "You are the second person that I have ever felt this way about but at the same time, you're the first. These feelings are different than the way I've felt about Ronnie. With him, everything was steady and constant. But with Barry Allen, things never are the same. And I've come to realize that's the better way to live. I love the surprises and new food places and even The Flash."

Barry sat there for a few moments. He could feel a hundred thousand words in his brain scrambling to make their way to his mouth but nothing would come out. He just looked into Caitlin's eyes and took a few slow breaths.

And just like that, the words that Barry wanted to use to express just how he felt came to mind.

"I love you too, Caitlin Snow. I love that you understand me so well that you just are happy to hear my story about the stars. I love how easy all of this is, as if it always was going to happen. But that may just be a side effect of my lighting psychosis. So just know that I love you Caitlin Snow and I know that up there, the stars are happy that someone can watch out for me now."

The two were past words. They moved in inch by inch and found their lips lock into a tender kiss. As the kiss continued both felt safe under the stars and happy that they were with each other, both felt safe knowing that only the stars were there to watch over them and their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Okay I feel bad first and foremost for taking so long to update this. I just got stumped halfway through and with school, work and applying for college along with some crappy stuff I don't want to ponder on, I've just had no time to write. But with the Flash back on the air, I feel the urge to write continuing. I plan to finish the prompts I have and then move onto the spin-off.
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. (Even if it is a little short.) Please as always, read and review. They always made the world to me. The are my strongest motivations.


	9. Recommended For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I do not own The Flash or any of the characters present. Nor do I own the shows referenced throughout this chapter.

"Okay so it's agreed. You'll take the bill and I'll just pay every other month in return?" Caitlin Snow, loyal confidant and close friend of Barry Allen asked.

"Sounds like a good plan. And for the last term of our agreement, either one of us can cancel this at any point, but have to agree to pay the remaining part of the year. After that leaving is okay." Barry finished, wanting to finish formalities and start going to town on the service.

"Agreed." Caitlin told the man with a smile and the two shook hands, a bored Cisco 'officiating' the deal between the two friends.

"Are the both of you done now? I wanna go and grab food already. Fighting crime makes me craze a good pizza." The engineer told the other two, making his point by rubbing his stomach comically.

"Yes you baby, we can go and eat now." Barry told the man-child, rolling his eyes at the gesture.

Caitlin could only laugh at the two, glad that the three had grown this comfortable with each other over the last few months. With the betrayal of Harrison Wells and an almost unstoppable crisis, Barry needed this lighthearted behavior to keep him from the same path Oliver had walk for years. The idea of the smiling savior of Central City becoming as twisted as The Hood, a viscous killer was something that lingered in the back of the woman's mind. It had taken time, a makeshift family and Felicity Smoak to save the archer and Caitlin didn't know who would be the one to have to save Barry.

"Caitlin, come on!" Called the man in question, waving her towards the door with one hand, the other arm wrapped around Cisco's shoulder in a brotherly manner. "Cisco's about to throw a tantrum if we don't grab some grub."

"Coming." She told them as she made her way to the door, tucking away those dark thoughts for another day.

Barry placed his other arm around the bio-engineer's shoulders tentatively, almost scared she would push him away. Instead Caitlin mirrored the motion, smiling at the friends as they stumbled into the outside world as normal people, on their way to enjoy a friends lunch.

* * *

A loud buzzing drew Caitlin's attention from the tv in front of her, a documentary about space that was at the moment only capturing a partial amount of her attention. Picking up her phone, she knew that only one person would be texting her at one-thirty in the morning.

"What do you want now Allen?" Caitlin asked herself as she opened the text message.

_'Quick Cait. I found the show you need to watch. It's called New Girl and I promise you'll love it.'_

While Caitlin thought that it was adorable that Barry had a soft spot for musicals and sitcoms, asking her to start a this late was a bad idea waiting to happen. Still Caitlin knew that Barry Allen was not one for weak shows and maybe she could sneak in an episode or two before she went to bed. Quickly swiping her thumbs across her screen, Caitlin responded to Barry's message.

_'I'll try it tomorrow. It's too late to start a new show tonight though. Thanks Bar.'_

Caitlin knew that it was bad judgement to start a show, especially through Netflix late at night, having learned the lesson the hard way the first night her and Barry had paid the bill and received access to the service. She had lost all track of time and ended up staying up through the night binging the first season of Breaking Bad, a show that Cisco had gone on and on about to her, Barry and Joe.

Snuggling into a comfortable position on the couch, Caitlin curled and found the TV remote, planning to search for this comedy that Barry had decided she needed to watch. After a quick reading of the summary and with a dramatic sigh, Caitlin clicked play on the first episode, letting herself take in the unfolding scene and already beginning to giggle, cursing Barry Allen for doing this to her.

* * *

A week later, Barry having recently moved from Joe's hose once again found himself watching TV rather than unpacking his less needed belongings. He was tired and after working at the crime lab during the day and fighting a meta-human who could levitate during the evening, Barry was just glad to flop in bed and enjoy the mindless activity. It was only when he heard the ringing of his phone, the mellow sound of Death Cab's 'Soul Meets Body' filling his bedroom did Barry arise from his blanket.

Caitlin seemed to have returned the favor of recommending him a TV series to watch in the form of Bones.

_'Barry you need to watch Bones right now. I watched your show and it's your turn to watch mine. I'll know if you don't.'_

The threat was well hidden in the message, but Barry knew Caitlin too well to think that she would not follow through. When it came to the woman and her crime dramas, Barry knew there was no chance of escape. Her love for them seemed to always spill a little into their real lives, Caitlin always wanted to help with a case because of her love for the mysterious. Barry always going along with her because how can you say no to that face.

Unwilling to let Caitlin know he would spend an entire night before work and meta-human patrol watching a boring crime show on a little more than a whim from the brunette, Barry responded to the message.

_'Can't tonight. Have to work on unpacking before bed. I'll start it soon though. I promise.'_

It was only a few moments before Caitlin responded to the message. What the woman included in her follow up message made the hero gulp and knew he needed to watch the show as quickly as possible. With a deep and dramatic sigh, Barry sped to his small kitchen and started a bag of popcorn, intending to snack as he descended into an all night marathon, cursing his dedication to Caitlin Snow.

* * *

"Jesus Bar it looks like a truck hit you on the way to work!" A usually somber Eddie exclaimed to the forensic scientist as he stumbled into the crime lab.

Barry just gave a lethargic wave and grunted as he reached for the coffee that the blonde man had brought this morning. Taking a large gulp and flopping into his desk chair Barry groaned and figured that Eddie wouldn't leave without a detailed explanation. How was he going to explain his night in a serious manner to the well meaning cop?

"I made the mistake of staying up all night watching this tv show." Barry started and Eddie couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Before you say anything else I just want one guess. Caitlin?" Eddie asked, a wolfish grin and a raised eyebrow, knowing that he was dead on.

"Yeah. Told me to watch it and threatened me with plenty of violence and skipped lunches if I didn't start it. Please don't say anything to her though. She'll never let me end the hear of her control over me." Barry was all but begging the man to hold his tongue. "Plus Cisco would torment me with that information after the blind date jokes we had on him."

"Fine. But we are revisiting that Cisco story and I swear not to tell." Eddie was grinning even wider now and quickly added. " But I won't lie to anyone, especially Caitlin either."

"And I might have to slip about Gossip Girls if this gets out." Barry responded with a smirk of his own, sipping his drink while leaving Eddie wide eyed.

"How did you-?"

"Iris and Joe both let it slip. Joe saw you watching it on your phone at lunch one day, and come on Iris is a reporter now, don't expect many secrets from her." Barry told him with a laugh and stood to stretch and refill his coffee.

"Well played Allen, I guess we have a truce for now." Eddie told him, leaving to head to his desk and possibly have a conversation with his partner and future father in law.

"Seems so." Barry said, raising his cup to the man and fell back to his chair.

As soon as the detective left the lab, Barry put his head down and debated if he could get enough luck for a quick nap. Knowing that fate was usually against him, Barry closed his eyes and quickly dozed off, trying to fight away a little of the tiredness that came from the deep desire to make Caitlin happy.

* * *

"So Ms. Snow, where is our Mr. Allen taking you on y'alls first date?" Cisco asked spinning around the lab in a desk chair as the woman foughta stack of paperwork to get the lab back up and running to full capacity.

"For the last time Cisco, it's not a date. At least I don't think it is. And I have no clue. Barry just asked if I wanted to hang out tonight and I told him sure. That's what friends do." Caitlin responded annoyed at the long haired man's constant questions.

"I'm pretty sure it's a date Caitlin. I don't think Barry only sees as friend when he looks at you. It's not like a friend would stay up two nights in a row when they have work just to watch another person's favorite show." Cisco told the woman absent-mindedly, causing Caitlin to snap her head up quickly from her forms, curls bouncing.

"What did you just say Cisco?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Cisco squeaked out, afraid of whatever outcome would occur from this conversation, either from Caitlin or Barry.

Putting on a sugary sweet smile Caitlin asked again. "What did you say Cisco?"

"I said that Barry stayed up the last two nights to watch Bones. He didn't want me to tell you. Please don't tell him I said anything. If he finds out, he's going to Eddie and Iris with the blind date incident and that cannot get out." Cisco put emphasis on the last part of his statement, worried about someone spilling the beans on his most recent failure. Eddie would dog him on it until he got better information and that could take months.

"I promise not to tell Cisco in return for two things." Caitlin started. "First, leave me alone about tonight. And secondly, you know what your plans are for tonight don't you?"

Sighing Cisco nodded his head. "Watching Bones?"

"Correct. Watching Bones." Caitlin put her head down and pretended to work on the paperwork again, while internally feeling excited and incredibly happy that Barry would do something like that for her. She'd been crazy for The Scarlet Speedster for a while now but this put a little but more hope into her heart that he was past Iris and interested in someone else. (Herself of course, being the best case scenario.)

"Let's see you wow me away." Caitlin whispered to herself, feeling like time had just dramatically slowed and the stack of papers had grown.

* * *

"Barry I thought you said we were going to do something special tonight?" Caitlin asked as the two walked up the stairs to Barry's apartment.

"I am, but you just have to be a little patience." Barry supplied, his words still shrouded in a veil of mystery.

They turned the corner and Caitlin couldn't help but feel her heart beat a little faster. She hadn't been to Barry's new apartment yet and didn't know what to expect out of this evening. Everything so far was spontaneous feeling, something that Caitlin was unused to but getting more and more comfortable with. Barry was a walking example of surprise and chaos, and it was one of the things that made Caitlin's heart skip a beat each time she saw him. The feeling was something that she hadn't felt with Ronnie, and it was something she couldn't entirely capture in thought.

"Okay Cait, close your eyes and stand in front of me." Barry instructed Caitlin as they reached the door.

Following instructions, Caitlin closed her eyes and felt Barry's palms lie across her eyes as soon as the door opened. A little tap of his leg against hers made it clear that Caitlin needed to start walking forward and with each step Barry gently guided her through the doorway and into the apartment. Removing his palms from her face and taking a step to her side, Barry gave another request.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

Slowly doing the task Caitlin's eyes adjusted to the dim lights in the living and noticed that other than stacked boxes in the living area, there was a coffee table, couch and tv. Set carefully over the table was a plethora of take out menus and two candles in a mock dinner settling. It almost seemed like a scene out of one of Barry's sitcoms, with a romantic gestured wrapped in the peaceful moment of one friend conveying a budding romance to another.

"Do you like it? 'Cause I thought we could order take out and watch Bones. I made it to season 3, which you said was your favorite and figured we could watch it together." Barry explained, looking anywhere but at her and nervously rubbing his neck.

"That, Barry Allen, sounds like a great idea." Caitlin told him and quickly pecked him on the cheek, figuring that the make out session she wanted to have with Barry could wait until they got a few episodes in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I HAVE ARISEN! I am back from my long break from these stories with a drive to finish this story. With work and getting ready to start college I want to finish the last few chapters on this before I leave. I think I have about three or four prompts left and can I just say that this was one of my favorites to write. In which Barry and Caitlin agree to get Netflix together and start recommending each other shows. Plus I just see as Barry as a romcom and sitcom type of person while Caitlin would totally love crime shows.
> 
> Until next time please read and review, it's like thirty percent of why I write, it's for others who love this ship and enjoy dribbles about them.


	10. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any other DC properties. Just the storyline of this set of fics and a Flash t-shirt. Really quickly, this takes some place after season 1 of The Flash with a slight change that Eddie never actually died. The prompt is "I'd love to see a little in the future fic with Iris and Barry as real besties again, with her talking to him about Caitlin and what's going on there."

Sometimes, it feels as though things never change. The way the birds chirp each morning, or the loud honking of early traffic things seemed to remain constant. Everybody feels that sometimes these little details are always similar, creating routine. Even for heroes like Central City's Barry Allen does the world remain both the same, and keeps moving forward. The things that never seem to change for Barry include the busy bustling of Jitters Coffee house and his friendship with Iris West.

Barry seemed to find himself to both constants one lazy Saturday afternoon, one where he was able to be away from heroics and crime scenes. The two friends had drifted and started down the path to recover their friendship in the time that Barry had become The Flash. With the murderer of Barry's mother gone, it seemed that Barry had lifted an enormous weight off of his shoulders. It was evident from the way he carried himself, Iris noted.

"Barry for someone as fast you, you sure do like to keep a girl waiting." Iris called out as the man entered the shop.

Making his way to the table that Iris was sitting at, Barry just laughed and shrugged. "Can't help it, days like this seem to slow me down."

The two went for a friendly hug and took their seats, eager to make up for lost time. Drinks were ordered and retrieved and true to her nature Iris couldn't resist to ask the first question of the day.

"So Bar, how are Cisco and Cisco? It seems like we never are all together anymore." Iris questioned, a little ping of sadness in her voice. The five of them; Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Iris and Eddie had grown to be a close group of friends and it seemed that with everything that had happened Eddie and Iris had drifted apart from the trio.

"They're going okay. Cisco had a little episode the other night but it's under control now." Barry stated without much explanation, forcing Iris to pry.

"You can't just leave with just Cisco had an 'episode.' What happened Allen? Or do I need to call you-know-who."

"Please god don't!" Barry begged. "Last time I didn't hear the end for five weeks."

"Then spill it Mr."

"Fine I'll tell you." Barry Let out a deep and dramatic sigh. "It started last Wednesday night."

* * *

_'Star Labs was quiet, and Caitlin had left the boys for evening, muttering something about catching up on some netflix, muttering about the curse of Barry Allen's choice in TV. Cisco was unusually quiet, and after the geneticist had left pulled a bottle of tequila from his desk.'_

"Barry with everything that's happened the last few months, I just want to sit and get piss drunk." Cisco told the speedster as he filled two shot glasses. "I know you can't get drunk and I may need you to keep me from doing anything too stupid."

"Well isn't that what I'm here for?" Barry asked with a smile on his face. He knew that recently events had been traumatic for Cisco from dying in an alternate timeline to getting duped by Lisa Snart.

_'It was about five or six shots in, and Cisco started to get really wobbly. He started on about Wells. I guess he had been holding in a lot about the man, and he just couldn't help it any longer.'_

"I just don't get it Barry. He was our friend. He was like a second dad to me. I don;t know how he could just throw that away and try to kill us." Cisco sputtered out, and Barry could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I don't think that it was easy for him to do it Cisco. As much as I hate that man, he felt a strong connection to you and I think that the thing that pushed him to the side of true evil was the act of murdering you. And I think a part of him wanted me to save you, to make sure that you would live." Barry explained hoping to help his friend out of a dark place, the words that spilled from Barry's heart were ones that he truly believed. Part of him knew that Thawne hated The Flash but had come to love Barry and Cisco.

Pounding another shot Cisco spun sporadically to his computer and punched the keys a few times. It took a few moments but Barry heard sound coming from the device. The sound of guitars and drums was quickly followed by a female voice. It only took Barry a few bars to realize that Cisco was blaring Taylor Swift from his Star Lab computer while so drunk he could barely move.

"And we are never ever ever getting back together!" Cisco whaled at the top of his lungs, forcing Barry to cringe and then smile. At least he was letting it all out. Deciding to be a friend and knowing he had sung with a drunk Caitlin Barry joined in.

"We are never ever ever ever getting back together." The two screamed/sung at the top of their lungs, arms flung each other's shoulders, a glass of tequila in hand.

_'So yeah. Cisco might be hurting inside but I knew that I could help out. And to help I sunk so low that I sung Taylor Swift with a drunk genius until three in the morning. Plus you don't have to worry I plan to use this love of Taylor Swift against Cisco one day.'_

* * *

Barry finished his story and Iris couldn't help but laugh, clearly seeing the events unfold as though she sat and watched the entire thing.

"So our Cisco loves Taylor Swift? That seems oddly fitting." Iris declared after the fit of laughing. The reporter wiped a tear from her face, the water coming from her laughing so hard.

"It's true. Apparently that day that Cisco was 'visiting family'." Barry mentioned with air quotes. "He actually went to a concert in Starling City to see her preform and took none other than Laurel Lance."

"What no way!" Iris exclaimed. "You mean the assistant DA and clad in black leather crime fighting Laurel Lance?"

"The very same. The two seem to have a thing happening. Oliver and I think that it's great for the both of them. There's no lying or secrets. Just a little distance but when you know someone who can run roughly the speed of light, that doesn't matter much." Barry explained, sipping his drink. "Felicity was so happy the day she found out. Her biggest worry was that Laurel would feel alone after she and Oliver left Starling City."

"Great for them. God knows that those two need a little more stable joy in their lives."

"I defiantly agree."

"Before moving on from this very enlightening discussion I need to know one other thing about you and Cisco's bonding evening." Iris told Barry. "Did you and Cisco dress up in the furry animal pajamas like in the music video?"

Iris let out a loud laugh and Barry groaned, his head against the table. "I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

"I wouldn't count on it Bar. And don't be surprised if Eddie doesn't have some questions the next time that you see him."

"I really hate you sometimes West." Barry growled as he picked head from the surface. "I really do."

"We both know that isn't true." Iris just continued to laugh, at the ridiculous antics of her best friend.

"I know." Barry muttered, still mad he gave Iris that good of information against him and by proxy, Cisco.

The two sat in quiet for a few moments, with Barry awkwardly tapping his finger to his cup. He was glad to be here with Iris and she knew that but she could also tell that something else was on his way he hadn't mentioned her in his story, or the way he deflected the second part of her question told Iris what she needed. The women could tell that a certain brunette was the reason for Barry's mind to be so far off.

* * *

"So Barry... How's Dr. Snow?" Iris asked more forceful than before. "You haven't said much about our favorite bio-engineer today."

Barry tensed at the question, eyes darting anywhere but the woman asking the questions. After a few moments Iris reached across the table and smacked Barry across the back of the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" Barry whined to his friend.

"For avoiding my question. Now tell me how things with Caitlin are going, or I'll hit you again." Iris warned, a stern look on her face.

"Caitlin's doing good. I mean for everything that's happened to her in the last couple of months." Barry started. "At least she and Ronnie split on good terms. No anger or arguments just understanding."

"That's good for them Barry. But what I want to know is if you've moved any further with her?" Iris continued to grill Barry hoping for a real answer. "Before you say anything else, I know that you have feelings for Caitlin. I've seen the way you look at her."

"Iris, I can't just come out and say it. She's still recovering from her marriage. And it's just that I don't think that it would work anyway." Barry told the woman, still avoiding eye contact.

"Why wouldn't she? You two have grown close this last year, and for a little while, after Felicity I really thought that the two of you would go further than just friends." Iris explained.

"She was still dealing with her feelings on Ronnie, and I was still was still hung up on you, no offense." Barry explained. "There wasn't every a right time to tell her. I don't think there every will be."

"I'm sorry Barry, but I can't let you just call it done. Both you and Caitlin don't deserve that. Barry you need to take the chance to be happy. And Caitlin is exactly what can do that for you."

"You don't think I know that Iris!" Barry snapped, running his hands through his hair. "I can't get this woman out of my head. Do you want to know something Iris? When I traveled through time to go and try to save my mother, I saw the past, but I also saw possible futures. And the single thing that tied all those futures together? And served almost as an anchor for me to make it back? Caitlin Snow. No matter what timeline I saw, Caitlin was there."

Barry was breathing harder after his outburst. He forced himself to lean back in his chair, hand cupping his face. "Oh god Iris, what am I going to do?"

"You need to tell her before it's too late. Barry there's no such thing as a perfect time. You just have to go in full force. Something that I thought you would know how to do." Iris gave a reassuring smile and stood from the table. "I'm sorry Barry but I have to go. I do expect you to show up for dinner sometime soon."

"Yes ma'am." Barry gave a mock salute and Iris just chuckled.

"Just make sure that you bring a date with you."

"We'll see Iris."

"Bye Barry." With that, Iris left the shop and Barry to remain sitting for a few moments.

* * *

In an instant, Barry quickly jolted from his chair and found new resolve. With the signature trail of lightening, Barry found himself in front of Caitlin's door. Before he had the chance to knock on the door, Caitlin opened the piece of wood and stood confused at the sight of a heavily breathing Barry Allen.

"Barry something wrong?" Caitlin asked gently.

"No, nothing wrong. It's just that I needed to tell you something." Barry told the brunette, pacing back and forth. "It's just I was just talking to Iris and I realized something and I just needed to tell you before it's too late."

"Barry slow down. I can barely keep up. I heard something about Iris and telling me something." Caitlin laughed at Barry's speed soaking into everything he does, including his mindless rambling.

"It's just that I've been thinking a lot recently and I know you've had a difficult time with everything. So I was wandering if you'd like to go see a movie and maybe get dinner one night."

It took Caitlin a few moments to register the question and went wide eyed. "Barry are you asking me out on a date?"

"I think so. Yes." Barry muttered, clearly letting his nerves take hold of him.

"Well Mr. Allen, in that case, yes I would love to see a movie." Caitlin smiled and hugged Barry tightly. "You know I almost thought you'd never ask."

"You know me Caitlin. I'm still slow when it comes to the important things." Barry laughed and Caitlin could feel it in the hug. The two stood there for a few more moments before Barry kissed Caitlin's head and they two moved apart.

"So Caitlin, the local theater is showing Grease. Any interest in seeing it?" Barry questioned, with obvious mirth in his voice.

"Shut it, Allen. How about Planet of the Apes?" Caitlin responded a matching smile on her face.

"Touché, Dr. Snow."

The two entered Caitlin's living room and sat down, happy to enjoy each others company for the afternoon. Both smiling more than they had in while, for Barry Allen he had found the third constant he enjoyed; Caitlin Snow's flawless smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: First I couldn't resist. I mean Cisco liking Taylor Swift? Yeah that is most defiantly a headcannon of mine. Plus there was a fanmix about Team Flash having to team up with Wells and the titular song was on it. I'm going to try and get one more chapter in this week, before I have to move into my dorm on Friday.
> 
> Really quickly I had a quick though on Airsay's review from the last chapter. I'm sure Barry's reaction to Caitlin on Bones is going to be the same as Caitlin's reaction to Barry being on Glee.
> 
> Until then, please read and review as always, as they always make my day getting to read them.


	11. Open 24-Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any other DC properties. Just the storyline of this set of fics and a Flash t-shirt. I am writing these mostly because I want to pretend Snowbarry is a thing before the season premiere. Today's prompt is established snowbarry, doing domestic things like cleaning or grocery shopping

"Barry so how are things with you and Caitlin?" Oliver asked, adjusting his tie as the two men sat at the table.

The man posing the question was smiling, with the hints of amusement clear in his voice. The two men were sitting at Oliver Queen's dining room table, dressed up to recreate a fancy dinner. Both Caitlin and Felicity had wander off to tour the home.

"The two of us are good. Everything is comfortable. But in the same way, nothing's ever boring." Barry seemed lost, his eyes glazing over at the thoughts of his life with Dr. Caitlin Snow.

"I understand the feeling." Oliver agreed, a wishful look in his eyes. "I wish we could have the boring routine for a little while."

"Tommy and Amy driving the two of you crazy?" Barry took his turn asking the questions.

"You can't imagine. Mix my stubbornness, and Felicity's babbling then load that person up with sugar. That's what those two seem to be all the time right now." Oliver just sighed and looked like he wanted nothing but pity from the speedster.

"Jeez Oliver. Sounds like you could use some of my speed to keep up with all of that." Barry grin, always happy to brag about his power to Oliver. "No amount of crazy island training can replace speed."

"Shut up Allen. Or would you like another arrow to the back?"

"Fair point."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few more moments. Over the last few years, since Barry and Caitlin along with Oliver and Felicity had started dating the four had started to develop a stronger friendship. The two couples in their early months enjoyed to double and sometimes triple date. The third couple being the oddly fitting Cisco and Laurel. When Felicity and Oliver married and discovered the computer scientist was pregnant with twins, the Starling City couple named the other two godparents.

The day the children were born was obviously one of the happiest days of Oliver and Felicity's lives. The joy oozed into the lives of everyone around them, but Barry and Caitlin let it get even further into them. The two decided the next week that they were ready to get married themselves. The ceremony was small and quiet, only having close friends and family to share in the tender day.

"Have you and Caitlin decided if you two want children yet?" Oliver pondered, smiling as he saw Felicity lead Caitlin back to the dining room.

"We figured that we can wait a little longer. I need to make sure that Wally's ready to take over for me. And someone would need to take Caitlin's spot, plus if we both leave I'm pretty sure that Cisco would move to Starling to be with Laurel. They both know that one's going to cave in and move, my guess is just on Cisco." Barry explained, revealing that the two had clearly planned for the future.

"I wish that the two of us had planned better. Speedy and Laurel pretty much have the patrolling down, and I think that Ray might be able to run support for now. I'm sure Diggle wants out of the game as well. Plus Roy, Helena and that Todd fellow have formed their own team in Bludhaven and can provide emergency backup." Oliver informed The Flash, showing that Oliver still was able to plan everything out.

Caitlin and Felicity took seat next to their respective partners and Barry raised his glass to offer a toast. "To new beginnings outside of the masks."

The toast was meet with an echo of 'new Beginnings.'

"Did you enjoy the house Caitlin?" Oliver asked.

"Of course. It just seems a little small for you Oliver, having grown up in a mansion and all." Caitlin responded, a little curious of the adjustments that the former playboy had to make.

"Growing up I always felt so isolated from everyone in the house most of the time. In this house, it feels nice to always be near someone. Plus it makes it easier to keep an eye on the children."

"That sounds amazing. I keep telling Barry we should buy a house." Caitlin told the couple.

"Oh and what's your response to that Barry?" Felicity let her curiousness get to her, posing the question rather bluntly.

"Well I just figured until we're ready to expand the Snow-Allen family, why give up our good apartment? But if you're ready to start finding a new house, we can start looking." Barry told his wife and the other couple, holding her hand under the table, the two of them getting lost in the others eyes. The warmth from the others hand filled the two with joy.

Oliver and Felicity looked upon the two with another form of joy. They had watched Caitlin and Barry's relationship flourish. From the long gazes and awkward first date, to the intimate marriage reception and the solid union. It had been an obvious choice to choose the two as their children's godparents. If something ever went wrong with Oliver's nightlife, the two would do everything they could for the children.

"That sounds like a very mature plan. So the other question is where's the real Barry Allen? The one always recklessly rushing into things?" Felicity felt that the joke was not in bad taste, even with her track record.

"I think that part of Barry Allen started to wise up when a certain Caitlin Snow started to worm her way into my heart." Barry replied honestly, eyes never leaving his grinning wife.

A wave of 'awe' was released from both Caitlin and Felicity while Oliver nodded his head in agreement. He knew that thought all two well. Barry and Caitlin returned to each others gravity, only breaking it to continue their conversations with their best couple friends.

* * *

Barry flashed him and his wife back to Central City, outside their apartment building. Before they had a chance to head up and crawl into bed, a sudden though struck Caitlin's mind like lightning.

"Barry we forgot to go shopping yesterday!" The brunette exclaimed, all but smacking herself in the head. "What are going to do about breakfast tomorrow? Also we ran out of toilet paper and q-tips and-"

"Cait. Caitlin!" Barry had to yell to snap the woman from her rant. "It's fine, we can go to the store down the street. It's open 24 hours. Let's just go in and grab what we need."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let me just go and change out of these clothes." Caitlin told Barry, calming down at the words of her husband.

"I have a better idea. Just throw on your spare chucks that you keep in the car. We'll go in our fancy clothes."

"Just this once Mr. Allen."

"Well come on then Dr. Snow." Barry held out his arm.

Caitlin laughed and locked arms with the man and they began heading to Caitlin's car. The two climbed in and as Barry started the vehicle, Caitlin leaned over and kissed the speedster.

"I love you Barry Allen."

* * *

Quickly pulling the shopping cart from its resting place, Barry leaned forward and pushed the basket, following behind Caitlin. Barry watched with quiet awe as the geneticist placed items in the basket at an alarmingly efficient manner. After moving from the isle with toiletries, the couple started wandering down the frozen foods. Barry looked up and down the row with a curious eye. Noticing that no other baskets lingered at the ice cold foods, Barry cracked a smile at his observation.

Stopping at the end of the isle, Barry called out to his wife. "Cait, come here."

The woman walked to Barry and gave one of her famous stern looks. "What is it Barry? I know that look and I never like what comes with it."

Barry just removed himself from the basket and took a step back. "Would you please stand on the basket?"

"Barry no-" Caitlin started, not able to comprehend at how childish Barry could be sometimes.

"Pleaseee Caitlin. I promise it'll be fun for sure." Barry told her, whining seeping into his voice.

"Fine Barry. But you'll owe me one." Caitlin replied with a sigh and then a frightening smile.

Barry gave a little gulp and then smiled himself at the thought of a debt to Caitlin. They usually entailed with a foot massage or a night away from heroics, both of which Barry secretly enjoyed. He was willing to do anything to bring a loving smile to Caitlin's face. And deep down Barry knew that these childish moments together, like shopping at midnight in a mix of formal clothing and sneakers or riding on a basket make Caitlin genuinely happy.

Caitlin climbed onto the basket, holding onto the sides of the cart and Barry gave a push before jumping onto the rail under the handle. As the two glided down the row populated by frozen coolers, Caitlin released a melodious fit of laughter while Barry's chuckles complemented the noise, filling the nearly empty store. An elderly woman turned the curve from the previous isle and took one glance at the couple giggling and strolling on the cart. With an eye roll, the woman pulled a bag of peas from the freezer and turned away.

As soon as the woman disappeared, the couple's laughter only intensified and Barry swore that Caitlin had tears in the corner of her eyes. Hopping off the end of the cart, Caitlin moved over to Barry and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't know how you knew, but I think I needed that." Caitlin told him as she her own bag of peas, the ones that usually were for a sore Barry after patrols.

"I always know Caitlin. If I didn't I would deserve you even less." Barry confessed, a sappy look gracing his face.

Throwing her arms around the man, Caitlin kissed her husband deeply. Both found themselves lost in the sensation, glad that they had grown so accustomed to each other that these gestures were not awkward.

"Barry Allen, you idiot. No matter what you do, you will always deserve me. You brought me out of the dark, and saved me from myself. Nothing can ever change those facts. And never change how I feel."

"Dear god, I didn't think it was possible." Barry stated.

'What?"

"That I could love you even more than I already have."

"It's how I feel every day." Caitlin responded, tightening her grip on the man.

* * *

The couple wandered toward the registers after their little confessions on the frozen isle. As Barry looked to his left, he swerved into a new row, seeking a treat. Caitlin just rolled her eyes and followed, secretly wanting a sweet snack to enjoy on as well. As she turned, Caitlin bumped into the tall man as he looked at the shelf with a look of pure concentration on his face.

"Barry what are you staring at?" Caitlin question, trying to look at the shelf with the same gaze.

"I can't decide on chocolate or Twizzlers."

"Chocolate is the obvious choice." Caitlin explained in a bored voice. "How about we get a bag of kisses and split them. You can give me a kiss and I'll give you a kiss."

Barry's eyes widen at Caitlin's implication and grabbed two bags of the Hersey's candy. The first was one filled with regular chocolate and the second was cookies and cream flavored. Caitlin just grinned at the choices and nodded in agreement. The two started to make their way back to the cashier. After quickly moving through the line and loading the belonging into the car short after, Barry and Caitlin rode the basket one more time towards the store, not having to watch out for cars in the empty lot.

The two returned to the car and smiled the entire way home, singing along to the radio as they planned on laying in bed and nibbling on candy before falling asleep. Caitlin's feet were thrown against the dashboard and Barry just played with her left hand every chance he had, trying to express the warmth in his chest through simple contact. She returned the warmth by soft giggles and loving glances the entire way to their home.

At the door, the two stood and locked themselves in one last passionate embrace before crawling into their bed, and the usual mutters of 'I love you' echoed and the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep, looking forward to the days further down the line. The peace that envelops them is one that they know will last their entire lives from this night to the day they leave this world.

And when little baby Harry is sick and the couple has to run to the all night grocery store for soup and crackers, they remember the night they shared together, riding baskets and pondering candy choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay so I am now done with my first week of college and I actually manage to finish a fic! I am so proud of myself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please read and review! They sustain me and make me want to continue writing!


	12. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any other DC properties. Just the storyline of this set of fics and a Flash t-shirt. I just finished rewatching The Flash and Arrow so I am ready for a few new fics... So the prompt was Joe/Caitlin bonding. She and Barry are in a relationship and maybe it's a holiday or something and they just chat about traditions or perhaps it's just Barry proposes and Joe's all 'welcome to the family' or something equally adorable.

A pair of eyes roamed the sight in front of them. The light grey of each surface, the black of blank screens and the fondness of old memories. Each item in the cortex brought a memory or emotion to Caitlin Snow. Of Cisco's humor, Barry's chaotic motions and even Dr. Wells' fatherly aura. Memories that were forever seared into the heart and mind of the young woman, begging to be relived.

Instead, Caitlin just stood from her chair and set the last portion of her life at Star Labs into the moving box. It was a framed photo of Team Flash in the early days, all smiles and shining eyes. Cisco stood behind Dr. Wells with his hands on the older man shoulders. She was to the right of them both, a rare smile on her face and then Barry was on her other side, his boyish grin bringing a whole other light to the photo. His arm was snaked around her waist and upon further inspection, he was looking towards her, and not at the camera.

The sight of that detail made a lump form in Caitlin's throat. It was amazing how stubborn the two had been with each over the last year. Barry had made her smile for the first time since that night, and she helped him fill the hole in his heart from Iris and start moving forward. But instead of taking the chance with Barry, Caitlin had hid from herself, and the speedster instead hiding behind the mask of the friend.

Now Caitlin was married to Ronnie, and realized that he was no longer the one that etched in her heart. She was unsure of what to do. On one hand, she could try break Ronnie's heart and try to win Barry, but that option opens herself to only heartbreak. While on the other hand, Caitlin could focus on her new marriage and try to forgot her feelings to the man in red, a task not easily achieved.

It was this conundrum that left Caitlin to linger in the lab, not wanting to have to pick and move forward. At the moment, Caitlin was stuck in a slice of the present that felt frozen, a feeling Caitlin had recently come to love. This made Caitlin felt at ease, not having to push herself towards the harsh future that awaits.

This ease also made it simply to scare Caitlin, who to the outside world was in a trance. A firm hand touched Caitlin's shoulder and the women jolted, unaware that anyone had entered the room.

"Caitlin are you alright?" Detective Joe West, Barry Allen's adoptive father and wisest member of Team Flash, asked in concern of the brunette.

"Not really Joe." Caitlin felt as though she had no strength to hide herself from Joe this time. The man was able to see through any lie that Barry, Iris, Cisco and herself tried to tell him over the course of the last few months.

"Well what's wrong? I know things have been hard the last few days." Joe asked, obviously concerned for the genetics well-being.

"Its's a long story. I should at least brew a cup of tea first." Caitlin explained. "Would you like anything?"

"Coffee if there's still any left." Joe responded, knowing Caitlin wanted a minute to collect herself.

"I'll be back in a minute." Caitlin told Joe, disappearing into the Lab's kitchen to make the drinks and figure out what she was going to tell the detective.

* * *

"And so, I have no idea if I should tell Ronnie and Barry, or just throw myself into this marriage." Caitlin finished relaying her conflict to Joe, the cup of tea sitting off to the side untouched.

"Wow Caitlin that is rough." Joe leaned back in his chair, letting out a held breath. "But all I can tell you is to follow your heart. Whoever is gonna make you happy is the choice."

"Joe, what if my heart is telling me something I know won't work. Maybe it would have a few months ago, but now things are impossible." Caitlin sat in her chair, searching for the words to avoid making her choice. "I've changed too much, and so has Barry. And I don't think that either of us can backtrack to who we once were."

"I'm sorry Caitlin but we both know that's not entirely true." Joe replied bluntly. "You're scarred to move from the past. That's why you're lingering here like a ghost. But Caitlin you can't hide forever, and believe me you don't want too. That weight will pull you down, until you won't be able to push forward, even if you want to or not."

It was with that statement that Joe stood from the chair and moved in front of Caitlin and held his arms out. Caitlin gave a watery smile to the older man and stood herself to return the gesture. To Caitlin it was warm, feeling like a hug from her own father. The two moved apart and Joe gave a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

"And Caitlin, you're wrong." Joe stated as he wandered out of the labs, humming a senseless tune.

* * *

"Hey Barry, this is Caitlin again. Will you let me know when you're free to talk? Okay well bye." Caitlin finished her third message sent to Barry's voicemail. It had been three days since Joe and Caitlin's heart to heart. Barry had yet to respond to her message to talk, and the lack of conversation worried the brunette.

It had been almost a year since Caitlin had gone this long without talking to the speedster. She was used to the gossiping phone calls about Cisco's love-life and the two a.m. conversations when they both felt alone. Now it seemed as though the two were growing apart and it worried Caitlin. She had decided to try and take that leap of faith towards Barry.

The conversation with Ronnie had gone well enough, he was hurt of course but he understood that he couldn't change how she felt. Without Ronnie or Barry making their way into her apartment, and her heart, Caitlin didn't know what to do with herself. The days were filled with tv and meals, with the occasional call to Cisco while waiting for the hero to return her calls.

It was almost as if Caitlin had returned to the days before Barry had come into her life with a whoosh. The days where loneliness was the only thing that Caitlin felt, the emotion like a lead weight lining the inside of her chest. Almost as Caitlin was ready to give up once again for the day and return back to bed with a tub of cookie dough, the door bell chimed.

The noised jarred Caitlin from her self wallowing, ignoring everything else and walking towards the door. She stood, her head resting against the metal door to try and collect her thoughts. As she laid there, a round of knocks came across the steel, like the pounding of children's feet on the floor above Caitlin's apartment. A voice rang from the other side of the door, apparently concerned about the lack of response.

"Caitlin, are you all right? You've called me multiple times and I just wanted to see what's up." Barry called, obviously concerned for his friend. After another few moments, he called again. "Please Caitlin. I'm worried, you usually don't leave this many calls."

Caitlin was unsure if she wanted to open the door now. The idea that Barry was here now scarred Caitlin more than anything. Her heart was beating faster than Barry's top speeds, making it want to burst. With a deep breath and remembering Joe's advice about a leap of faith, Caitlin opened the door. Almost instantly, the brunette came face to face with Barry and blushed.

"Yeah, I think we need to talk about some stuff Barry. Will you come in?" Caitlin asked, her built courage spilling out in the presences of Barry Allen. "I have tea and cookie dough."

"Sounds like a plan, Dr. Snow." Barry stated with a gentle smile, following the wonderful woman into her apartment.

* * *

The was a tense silence that filled the room as the two scientist sat awkwardly on the couch. The two were as far as possible from the other, a fabric canyon separating them. Each time that once of them tried to fill the air with conversation, the silence just extended itself, Caitlin and Barry just strengthening the awkwardness. Barry fiddled with his cup, his left leg tapping sporadically while Caitlin toyed with a silver bracelet on her left arm. The item was a gift from Barry for her birthday, with two charms hanging from the links, a snowflake and a lightening bolt.

"Okay Barry Allen! Enough!" Caitlin snapped as she pushed herself out of the couch. "We need to talk and you just sitting here playing with your cup is getting nothing done."

"Well I'm just unsure of what's going on here. You just called me out of the blue and said multiple times that we needed to talk. So start talking Snow." Barry snapped back at the brunette, not sure why he had agreed to come by. Ever since the labs had closed, Barry had decided that he needed to steer away from Caitlin. Watching her wedding with Ronnie crushed any hope of trying to confess his feelings.

Barry knew that he was late once again, missing several chances to confess to Caitlin and explain how far his feelings went. Instead he did the same thing he did with Iris, bedding his time, deluding himself that they could only ever be friends. So now, the only thing to do was distance himself so that he couldn't let the truth slip. The prospect of Caitlin learning that he loved her scared him, forcing him to start running again.

"Barry do you remember that day that seems so long ago? The day after we went to karaoke and we were talking about people to be crazy about?" Caitlin asked, trailing off from her confession.

"Yeah. You said that we both needed to find new people to be crazy about. I needed to let go of Iris and you Ronnie." Barry gave a light chuckle that quickly turned sarcastic. "Funny how that thought turned out."

"That's the conversation. And I did find someone else to be crazy about. I just never said anything you know. I was scarred and worried what they'd say." Caitlin explained, still toying with the jewelry on her wrist. "The person that I was crazy about was crazy about someone else. And that was the worst part."

"The same for me. I figure that maybe I just needed to get away from everything for a little but. That's why I've been avoiding-" Barry stopped, covering his mouth as quick as possible.

Caitlin went wide eyed and was unsure of what expression to make. A part of her wanted to cheer at Barry's confirmation of his feeling, while a tiny voice in her head was screaming to derail this conversation because he was speaking about Iris and not here.

"Barry what do you mean by that." Caitlin had to place her hands on her hips to try and intimidate the man in front of her. He gave a quick shake and Caitlin smirked internally.

"The moment you showed up to that bar that night, I knew that I was in love. Every second that we spent together, on stage and beyond, those feeling only grew deeper. And when I saw you marry Ronnie that day, it shattered my heart in a way I never knew was possible. So I decided that I needed to leave Central City for a little while. I actually got the time off and am going to leave in about a week."

"Wow Barry. I didn't know. I'm sorry that you had to feel this way." Caitlin started. "But I never meant to hurt you Barry. And for the record, I was crazy about you too."

It was Barry's turn to go wide eyed, and he started to quickly mumble. "But you said that I was crazy-"

"Not only where you still caught up on Iris, but you were also starting with Linda. I figured if I didn't say anything we could stay friends but I realized about a month ago that I couldn't hide this anymore." Caitlin took a breath. "Ronnie and I are done. We agreed that too much has changed and we'd never work out right."

"Caitlin I'm sorry. I didn't know. I would have been here sooner if I had." Barry reassured her, wanting to reach out and hug his best friend.

"It's alright Barry, I had a lot of time to think about it." Caitlin looked down and then into Barry's eyes. "Barry Allen, I love you. I have since you told me I don't smile that much. That honesty and care you had for me was impossible to match, and I know that I'll never be able to find anyone that cares about me the say way. And even if you don't feel the same way anymore, I just needed to get those words off my chest. I love you, Barry."

Caitlin was crying at this point, and waiting for Barry to give his answer. He just gave a soft smile and looked at the woman breaking down in front of him.

"Caitlin I love you too. Even when I was so focused on Iris it was like having tunnel vision, I think I knew that I had fallen for you. When I woke up from my coma, you were the first face this face saw. And you were seared into my heart. I love you Caitlin Snow. More than anyone else." Barry responded, pulling Caitlin into the tightest hug he had ever given or received.

The feeling of warmth that Joe's hugs have mixed with the intensity that could only be described as Barry Allen, was the feeling that enveloped Caitlin. The woman buried herself into the man's chest, never wanting to let these moments of declaration to end. However, Barry had another idea as he pulled slightly from the woman and looked down.

He leaned and placed his lips gently against hers, and it was as though that jolt of lightening hit them both at once. Caitlin found herself savoring the slightly wet and sloppy kiss that Barry was giving her, almost conforming perfectly to the idea of Barry. A little rusty yes, but full of love and comfort. They found the others hand and knew that they had found something worth being crazy about.

The two broke and gazed into each others eyes, not sure of where they were going from here. Today however, was all about living in the moment, savoring each other as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Firstly I imagined that this story kinda ties to the song Little Talks By Of Monsters and Men.
> 
> I know this took a while for me write, but it was just a hard story to get right. Mainly because I feel the same way as Caitlin, not wanting to move forward. I've just felt so alone this last few weeks, since starting school and all. Most days I don't talk and it's starting to really weigh on me. I promise though that I will try to update more frequently.
> 
> Well anyways, enough about me. Please read and review as always, as they keep me going and to want to work on these little fics.


	13. The Revenge of the Geneticist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any other DC properties nor the song sung in this fic. Just the storyline of this set of fics and a Flash t-shirt. Today's prompt is from Airsay58259 on tumblr, Crazy for You chapter 2, aka Caitlin manages to make a drink for Barry and he's the one getting drunk. I hope you enjoy!

"Haven't we been over this Caitlin? Nothing seems to ever work. I've been as sober as a saint for the last six months." Barry Allen explained, annoyed at the platter of drinks in front of him.

"Come on Barry! I can't give up until we get you drunk." Caitlin shot back, defending her forceful nature this evening. The woman retrieved six more little beakers from her purse and laid them out in front of Barry. "Drink up. I think one of these is going to work."

"That's what you've said about the last five sets of these concoctions. And all I got was a headache and stomach pains." Barry whined to his friend. " Why would I want that again?"

"Because Mr. Allen, you can't say no to me. And I know you want to get intoxicated again." Caitlin explained, a rush of excitement adding color to her cheeks.

"I hate you sometimes Ms. Snow." Barry deadpanned as he slammed down the six test-tubes of experimental beverages, knowing that Caitlin hated it when he chose not to use the Dr. title.

"You're gonna pay for that Barry." Caitlin replied under her breath, watching the speedster knock back her custom drinks. Paying close attention, Caitlin watched as Barry's eyes dilate after the six glass. Almost instantly, Barry's balance seemed almost thrown off even though he was sitting on a level stool.

"You feel anything Barry?" Caitlin asked, biting on her bottom lip, hoping that the drink had finally worked.

Barry sat there for a second, staring at the bar, his head swimming. He made the hardest movement of his life, turning his head and looking at Caitlin. The man opened his mouth and then shut it, repeating the cycle a few times.

"You know Caitlin, I think it-"

Barry stopped mid sentence and slumped against the bar, falling into a light sleep. Caitlin sat for a few moments, stunned by the action that Barry preformed. A deep realization came across Caitlin's face, causing her to smile. Continuing to smile, Caitlin just shook her head and sigh.

"Oh Barry, what am I doing to do with you?"

* * *

"Whad happened?" Barry slurred, raising his head from the wooden counter. He lazily moved his head back and forth looking for friend. "Caitlin? Caitlin? Where'd you go?"

The CSI searched for his friend, unsure of how long he had slept. Standing with a large wobbly, Barry swayed and stumbled to the stage located in the bar, grabbing the microphone and calling out.

"Dr. Snow! Caitlin Snow, could you please come up here?" Barry begged, the crowd getting silent as they watched this drunk man's behavior. "I know you're out there, how about you come up?"

"Barry, what are you doing?" A voice called out, embarrassed by the man's actions.

"I want to sing with you. Like last time. I sung with you, come up." Barry managed to hiccup out, searching for his friend.

"Barry get over here. I am not singing with you." Caitlin responded from the crowd. She just wanted the man to come down, and more importantly calm down.

"Nuh uh Cait. Not until you sing a song with me. Pleasse?" The man drew the question out, wanting nothing more than the uptight Caitlin to join him. "Cait-lin! Caitlin! Cait-lin!"

The crowd joined in with Barry cheers, forcing Caitlin to find her way up to the stage. It struck her that this was a reverse of the last time that they had visited this bar. Now Barry was the drunk wanting to sing and Caitlin was just trying to keep him in control.

"One song Barry. That's it."

"Fine. But it has to be good." Barry told Caitlin, looking through the machine's catalog.

"Whatever Barry. Let's get this over with." The woman replied, rolling her eyes at the man beside her.

"You should know this one Caitlin, we've sung it in my dreams a thousand times." Barry stated with a giggle of his song choice. The first few beats came out of the machine and Caitlin's eyes opened wider.

"Barry you can't be-"

"Shhh Caitlin it's starting."

* * *

_"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_   
_You became the light on the dark side of me_   
_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_   
_But did you know that when it snows_   
_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?"_

Barry was haphazardly swaying to the song as he sung along. Caitlin was a little shocked at Barry's ability to sing so well, even though he was as drunk as a skunk. Never willing to admit it to the man, but Caitlin wished Barry would sing to her more. She loved his voice, and wished she could have seen him when he sung for his college's choir.

Caitlin tapped her foot for a few moments while waiting for a queue to sing her part of the song. The melody reached her mind, and she began to let the sound from her mouth.

_"Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_   
_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_   
_Now that your rose is in bloom_   
_A light hits the gloom on the grey"_

Caitlin was unaware of how much that drunk-Barry was holding on to her words. While she sung, Barry was able to stand steady and listen to her beautiful vocals. It might have been the alcohol influencing his mind and diluting the sound, but Barry could resist it. The captivating Caitlin Snow almost ended up making his miss his next part. It wasn't his fault though, Caitlin just was that amazing.

_"There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_   
_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_   
_Baby, to me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_   
_Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?_   
_But did you know that when it snows_   
_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?"_

The two somehow found a harmony in singing the duet portion of the song. Between Caitlin's lack of skill and tone, and Barry's developed abilities under the influenced balanced each other out. Caitlin didn't want to admit it, but she was having fun with this loosened up Barry. Even though the two had experienced some darker moments in their life, it was these little moments that kept Caitlin going.

Caitlin looked over to Barry and felt a familiar pulling in her chest. Since Barry had woken up from the coma, the feeling had started to grow more and more each time that the man had managed to change her life. Caitlin felt as though she was a new person since she met Barry Allen, something that she would never admit willingly to Barry but deep in her heart would never trade the new her for gold.

_"Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_   
_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_   
_Now that your rose is in bloom_   
_A light hits the gloom on the grey"_

"Caitlin, when'd you get so good at this?" Barry whispered at the woman, laughing at the woman's skills. Even if no one else was enjoying Caitlin's voice, Barry was, humming and swaying into singing his next few lines.

_"I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_   
_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_   
_And if I should fall, will it all go away?_   
_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey"_

The two returned to the duet form and Barry was starting to lose it, wailing along to Seal. Caitlin was finally into the song, matching Barry's intensity with her own. The two were almost trying to express something through the song, something that they weren't able to tell the other. Barry swung his hips as the music continued, bumping into Caitlin, sending tiny shocks through the woman.

"Barry stop it." Caitlin hissed at the speedster, the bumping throwing off her rhythm.

"I can't here you Caitlin, I'm going to kiss a rose." Barry whispered falsely, fighting Caitlin's complaint.

Caitlin swallowed a little of her fear and swung her own hip into Barry's. He could only giggle as the two bones collided and made him spur. The two got real quiet as the music began to fade. Their voices slowed as their volume decreased and drug out the last few notes of the song. Barry didn't wan't it too, and held the note twice as long as Caitlin.

_"Now that your rose is in bloom_   
_A light hits the gloom on the grey"_

* * *

"Okay, easy now Barry, just come on." Caitlin told the man as she changed his cloths. She gently unbuttoned his shirt and removed his jeans and shoes. Pulling a t-shirt over the lanky man's chest and placing the Star Labs sweatpants on Barry's lower half. This oddly reminded Caitlin of her last outing with Barry. Now she was taking care of Barry and she could help but like it.

Mostly Caitlin enjoyed that she would have the chance to blackmail Barry the same way that he joked around with her the mourning after.

"Caitlin? Do you mind staying here until I fall asleep?" A drowse Barry asked, his eyes closed on the bed.

"Sure Barry, I don't mind." Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Caitlin went into the bathroom and change into a matching set of clothing that she chose to steal from Barry. Climbing on the bed, above the covers of course, Caitlin snuggled up with Barry and closed her own eyes, focusing on the man's heart beat.

"Caitlin, thank you. I really think I needed this." Barry whispered, starting to fall asleep. "You know you're my hero right?"

"I know Barry. You're mine too." Caitlin whispered back, letting the sleep overtake her as well.

The two faded into the land of dreams laying in Barry's bed. The two began to shift in their sleepy state, and found themselves inching closer to the other. The blankets shift and Barry allowed Caitlin to roll under them. The were faced to face and somehow, their hands found each other, seeking for something to connect them this evening. As they grasp, both their breathing steady and a peaceful state encased them.

Barry made one last gesture before falling totally asleep, kissing Caitlin's nose. "Thank you Caitlin Snow. For everything.

"You're welcome." Caitlin replied. "And Barry, thank you too."

Caitlin kissed Barry in the same manner before falling asleep and curling into the man, finding a peace that she never knew it existed. If this was what drunk Barry was like, Caitlin knew that she'd have to get him wasted more often.

"I'm crazy for you, Barry Allen." Caitlin whispered to her self, the breath after the worlds her last waking ones of the night, so comfortable with Barry she could admit them to more than just her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I felt like I rushed it, but I like the idea of the parallels between drunk Barry and Caitlin. And I wanted to thank MellowLimerence for the amazing review and advice. Things are hard and the suck, but I do hope they improve. So thank you for the advice, it's helping me soldier on. Also kudos who guesses the references from this chapter.
> 
> As always, please read and review. It's getting harder to post these fics as the reviews stop coming in.


	14. Things I'll Never Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any other DC properties. Just the storyline of this set of fics and a Flash t-shirt. I got this prompt twice. Both sasawwri and backstagetwentyfourseven sent: What if Iris hadn't walked in/distracted Hannibal Bates.

The feeling of soft lips against her own shocked Caitlin. Unwilling to admit it to anyone else, especially Cisco, but since Ronnie had left, Caitlin hadn't kissed another person. (Though in her defense it's not like Cisco does any better.) The feeling of Barry's lips however felt off.

Caitlin had imagined kissing the man before, and it had never felt like this. The warmth and charm that Barry radiated was missing. Instead this felt more detached than passion. The lip lock continued for a few more moments, Caitlin not wanting to break away from Barry just yet. Even if this was not the usually Barry, it would satisfy Caitlin's curiosity.

The two broke apart and Barry smirked at the geneticist. He gave her an easy push away and started to head from the door.

"Barry? Where are you going?" Caitlin asked, breaking out of her surprised state. "And what was that?"

"I figured that was something that was coming. Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."

"Still, I don't appreciate that tone Mr. Allen." Caitlin responded with her hands on her hips, hoping to get Barry a little more flustered.

"Whatever Kathryn, I've gotta get going." Barry responded, about to walk out of the cortex.

What threw Caitlin off was not Barry using the wrong name at first. It was the fact he didn't play along with their inside joke. This was the first time that Barry had not responded to it since they had invented it. Caitlin grabbed the injector laying on the table behind her, and hastily assembled it as Barry was walking away. It was with a quiet breath that Caitlin locked the serum into the mechanism.

The woman bursted into a quick sprint, brown curls tumbling as she flung across the cortex towards Barry. He turned, but not using his speed, and Caitlin managed to jam the needle into his neck. He tried to grab to onto Caitlin, but faltered and fell to the floor.

"Nice try, but I know you're not Barry. And by the way, my name is Caitlin." Caitlin informed him before he lost consciousness. With a questioning look, Caitlin asked no one in particular.

"What do I do now?"

* * *

"Caitlin? Caitlin? Are you alright?" Barry asked, slightly panicked as he dove into the lab. Bates had knocked him out and he wasn't sure what had happened. When he came to, Iris told him that the meta had gone after Caitlin. Before Iris could finish her sentence, Barry had disappeared in a split second.

"Dude she's fine. Just a little shaken up." Cisco told him. "She said she just needed some space is all. I think she went home."

"Are you sure we should let her be alone? I mean did he hurt her?" Barry shot back, pacing back and forth.

"She seemed pretty fine Barry. Just a little spooked is all." Cisco said, trying to calm the man down. "I'm sure that she'll be back tomorrow. She's been kidnapped by Snart before, this was nothing compare to that."

"I know Cisco but I can't help but worry about her." As soon as Barry realized what he said, he started to sputter. "You know what I mean. I worry about your safety as well as Iris and Joe's. I've dragged you all into this and I want you to be safe."

Cisco just snorted into his carton of Chinese food. He took a few scoops of noodles and looked at Barry.

"Come on dude, don't play that with me. I have to watch you and Caitlin always being so fluffy and cute and flirty all the time. You don't think I know that my two best friends like each other?"

"Shut up Cisco, we're just friends. I mean I'm in love with Iris and Caitlin's in love with Ronnie. There's nothing between us."

"Whatever dude, but last time I checked Ronnie's out of the picture and Eddie wants to marry Iris." Cisco said. "Can't you just ask Caitlin out already? I'm kinda tired of the dancing around. I'm sure Joe and everyone else on the face of the earth agrees."

Barry couldn't think of a proper response to the long haired man. Instead another muttering of 'shut up' was spoken and he sat down into a nearby chair. Barry rested his head in his hands and exhaled loudly.

"Is it that easy to see Cisco?" Barry finally asked.

"Dude no offense but the only people who can't see it are the people involved in the situation."

"I thought I was doing such a good job hiding it."

"If that's how you hide things, remind me to never tell you a secret." Cisco deadpanned.

"That might be a good idea Cisco." Barry gave a light chuckle.

The two sat there for a few moments, the quiet eating at the both of them. Cisco continued to nibble on his food while Barry fidgeted in his chair. His mind was racing. How could he let his feelings for Caitlin show? He knew they were only going to be friends. In the months after waking up, Barry found that he was starting to move away from Iris, both as best friends and in the manner of love. But because she had Eddie and Joe, Barry wasn't too sad for her. He knew that he could count on Caitlin and Cisco and one of the things that scarred him the most was losing either one of them.

(Though he'd never tell Cisco but losing Caitlin scarred him just a little bit more.)

"Cisco what if I screw this up?" Barry said.

"Barry, you are The Flash. You might be The fastest man alive." Cisco started. "But it's a good thing you came to the master for advice."

"Cisco I don't think that in any world you are the mast-" Barry said.

"Quiet young one. Do you want my help or what?" Cisco replied.

"Sorry, continue." Barry said, waving his arm in a circular manner.

"My advice is simple. Just jump in."

"What do you mean?"

"Jump. Rush in. That's what you're good at. Caitlin'll never admit it, but she likes that about you. She's someone lives safe. She needs someone like you to light the sparks in her life."

"But Cisco-" Barry started.

"Don't but me Barry. I have known Caitlin longer than you. That's why I can tell you this." Cisco stated. "Don't be Barry Allen, scarred to admit his feelings to girls. Be Barry Allen, the courageous but slightly idiotic hero. We both know you that's the real you."

"I've gotta go Cisco. Thanks for the advice." Barry stated as he stood from his chair and walked out of Star Labs.

Cisco sat for a few moments in his chair, unsure if his words had reached his friend. It was with a shake of his head that Cisco stood up and went to find something else to eat.

"I hope that idiot follows my advice. Not only for him but Caitlin as well." Cisco told no one but himself.

Cisco thought for a minute and laughed. As he made his way to the kitchen area, a giggle escaped Cisco's lips. He'd never tell Caitlin this little joke. But he knew that Barry would laugh about it later on.

"It'd be nice to see Caitlin with a life for a change."

* * *

Three knocks sounded on Barry's door, causing the speedster to groan. Barry had retreated home, figuring he could lay on the couch and watch netflix rather than face the world. It was a practice he had grown up trying. The trick was especially helpful for Barry in college. Whoever was at the door was ruining his plans. He sat there for a few more moments to see if the person would go away.

Three more knocks came, and Barry got up. This person wasn't leaving and Barry figured he could shoo them away. He got to the door and put on his best annoyed face.

"Look I'm not interested in whatever you're selling." Barry stated plainly before evening seeing who was on the other side of the door.

"Not even if it's a geneticist with the Grease soundtrack?" Was the response of the visitor, a rare joke fluttering from her tongue.

"Hey Caitlin." Barry awkwardly stated, embarrassed at speaking to his friend like that. "I didn't know you were dropping by."

"Cisco called and said you were panicked so I thought I'd stop by while I was out to see how you were doing." Caitlin explained, biting her lower lip.

"You know I can't resist when you do that. Do you wanna come in?" Barry asked, feigning exasperation at his friend.

The two walked into the living room and Caitlin was the first to sit down on the couch. Barry walked to the kitchen and retrieved drinks for the two of them. Barry sat on the couch and Caitlin shifted as far away from Barry as she could. Barry's gaze shifted and he didn't miss her movement. He knew he wouldn't ever tell Cisco, Caitlin or anyone else but it broke his heart to not be near Caitlin. Her presence was warm and comforting to him.

"So how are you Caitlin? I hope that everything's alright." Barry started.

"I'm alright. Bates didn't hurt me or anything. I guess I more shocked than anything else." Caitlin said. "I mean he had your face and everything. One moment we're talking and then-"

"Then what?" Barry asked as soon as Caitlin stopped mid-sentence.

Se just sat their for a moment, red creeping up her neck and started to color her face. Caitlin tried to stop it, the blush making her feel like she was back in high school. She tried to shake her head as softly as possible so that Barry wouldn't see the movement. It was in vain as he noticed and started to ask more questions.

"Did I say something to offend you? You're shaking your head."

Caitlin jumped to try and replace Barry's guilt. "No it's nothing you did. I'm just trying to clear my head is all."

"Caitlin, can you please tell me what happened?" Barry was pleading at this point. "I mean this meta was using my body, I feel responsible for whatever happened."

"He kissed me." Caitlin whispered, hoping that would satisfy his curiosity.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said he kissed me!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Wait so the meta kissed you?" Barry asked.

"Yes he did."

"Was it technically my face that kissed yours?"

"It was." Caitlin responded, not able to hide the blush any longer.

"Caitlin I am so sorry. No wonder you didn't want to see me." Barry responded, the guilt in his eyes growing. "I'm sure that had to be weird and uncomfortable for you."

"It's not your fault Barry." Caitlin said. "And I'm not angry at you. The event was more jarring than anything else."

"Then how come you're so far?" Barry asked. "You're trying to move as far away as possible while at the end of the couch."

Caitlin stopped her squirming and widened her eyes. "I am not moving away."

"Come on. It's not hard to see that you were traumatized by kissing me." Barry explained. "Well a version of me."

"That is ridiculous Barry!" Caitlin responded, turning towards him, her curls bouncing offer shoulders. "I mean I've thought about kissing you and the thought was never disgusting to me."

The statement caused the two of them to freeze. Caitlin's face had quickly become the same shade of Barry's suit. He just sat there unsure of what he should do or say. Barry tried to open his mouth to speak but the words died out on his tongue. Caitlin tried to do the same but her embarrassment of the admittance left her speechless. The two were not sharing words but still maintained awkward eye contact, trying to comfort one another even if they felt uncomfortable.

Barry knew he had enough of this. He looked directly into Caitlin's eyes, and Cisco's words of wisdom floated through his head.

_'Jump. Rush in.'_ Echoed through Barry's mind as he decided on his course of action. Sure he wanted to spend the evening forgetting about the world and watching tv but he couldn't help that fate hated him so.

"Caitlin?" Barry finally asked.

"Yes Barry."

"Can I kiss you?"

The question shocked Caitlin even further. A part of her thought that Bates was still masquerading as Barry. She however, knew this was untrue. This was the true Barry Allen asking if he could lock lips with her. A part of Caitlin was ecstatic at the question. She wanted nothing more than to have the real Barry wipe the experience of a shapeshifter kissing her from her lips. But on the other hand, Caitlin was scarred that this first step could blow up in their faces and ruin the friendship.

"it's just, I've been thinking a lot about you recently and I don't want this spark between us to burn out. I've let it happen with every other woman in my life and you're to special to me to let that happen." Barry explained, moving closer to the woman.

Caitlin searched his eyes and saw the man wasn't lying. In fact, he was exposing his heart to her. This was something that Caitlin had been yearning for since the two had agreed to be crazy for someone new. She thought Barry had developed feeling for someone else, or renewed the ones for Iris. Caitlin had resolved herself to never telling Barry how she felt. (But secretly she hoped she had become the apple of his eye.)

"Yes Barry Allen, you can kiss me." Caitlin finally said.

It was though four words that renewed Barry's sense of courage in that moment. He all but dived onto Caitlin, pulling them off the couch and onto the floor. She landed on his chest and the two couldn't help but get drawn into the other's presence. There was no rush to get up and so Barry leaned up.

The two met in a lock of not passion but warmth. This wasn't a desperate search for one another but rather a gentle search for one another. There was not a burning flame of passion but what the two felt was something real. The kiss was messy, Barry's lips were a little too wet, and Caitlin's tongue too cold but neither of those things matter in the moment. The two were happy that they were kissing the one that they had fallen for. The two broke from the kiss and Barry wrapped his arms around Caitlin's waist, as she placed her forehead against his.

"I'm glad you said yes, Dr. Snow."

"I'm glad you finally asked, Mr. Allen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: First and foremost please don't kill me. I know that it has been too long since I updated. It's just college is not what I have been expecting and I have just sorta lost the will to write. But I'm trying to find it again and I hope this is the first of many successful chapters to come. I hope everyone enjoys this and is enjoying the new season. The lack of canon Snowbarry kisses really depresses me.
> 
> But anyways, as always please read and review, as I write these for you all. Your kind words fill me with the drive to write this fluff pieces. (Plus it's nice to pretend to know what this sort of connection with another person is like.)


	15. Transitive Property

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any other DC properties. Just the storyline of this set of fics and a Flash t-shirt. Thank you mellowlimerence from tumblr for the prompt; so there was recent behind the scenes photos of Caitlin appearing to kiss Jay Garrick. Could you write a fic where Caitlin lost Ronnie and has hidden feelings for Barry but expresses it on a different flash, and what happens when Barry finds out.

Caitlin didn't mean for it to happen. It was as though the stars aligned and brought nothing but a wave of misfortune upon the brunette. Caitlin thought that she couldn't have a day worse than the singularity's opening. Not only had she lost her husband on the first day of their marriage, but it was the day Caitlin lost hold of her best friend. After closing the singularity, Barry had started to pull away from everyone. Caitlin knew it was selfish to runaway from everyone, just like Barry.

Maybe that's just another thing the two had in common. Except even in his self imposed exile Barry continued the fight against angry meta-humans and helping to rebuild the city. She however, began a new job focusing on pushing the pain away. The two needed distractions from their pain, and the guilt they felt pushed one another away. Even after Barry reappeared in her life, and restarted Team Flash, Caitlin knew they couldn't go back to the way things were.

But then a new variable entered the situation, that being Jay Garrick. He had a similar charm to Barry, but was rougher around the edges. He wasn't the same but he didn't carry the baggage that Barry has. It was an easy distraction. Jay was enough to take her mind off of Barry.

It was Barry that Caitlin was running away from. She had fallen for him after the night he took care of her. Caitlin was in a place where she had accepted that Ronnie was gone and the forensic scientist had managed to worm his way into her heart. But at the time, the stars were not aligned. Barry had just met Linda, and then a renewal of his pining for Iris and then Ronnie's return that kept Caitlin from revealing her true feelings.

Caitlin knew she never could tell anyone, but she had secretly hoped for Barry to object to the wedding. For him to sweep her off her feet and leave into the sunset. The thought of it was lined with guilt. If she had spoken up, maybe Ronnie wouldn't have died trying to be a hero again. Or if she and Barry had eloped together, then the singularity wouldn't have opened and the city wouldn't have been destroyed. Caitlin knew the problems were here fault, as she was indecisive. If she had made the choice to reveal her feelings to Barry she could have spared both Ronnie and Barry's pain.

These thoughts formed a pit in Caitlin's stomach and she mulled over the same ideas as she sat in the van with Jay. She had hoped to that a steak out would suppress these feeling, not bring them closer to the surface.

"Caitlin are you alright?" Jay asked, worried that the brunette had not said a word to him all night.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I guess I got lost in my thoughts is all." Caitlin responded.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Jay asked. "Because I'm here for you."

Caitlin couldn't resist it anymore. She just wanted everything she was feeling to stop. So she did the only thing that she thought could mask the feelings. She started to lean in and Jay sat there unaware what she was planning.

"There is something you could do for me." Caitlin whispered. She swiftly moved in and kissed Jay.

The kiss was rougher than Caitlin expected. However, Jay was the gentle one of the two. She was in control here, and she wanted something passionate and consuming. Jay went along, not knowing that he was nothing more than distraction for the woman. The continued for as long as the could, Caitlin trying to make the moment last. For her this kissed followed the transitive property.

She was kissing Jay who was The Flash of Earth-2. So by the property she was also kissing The Flash of Earth-1 or Barry. Caitlin knew this reasoning was weak but it the guilt behind the flimsy thought was strong enough to let her continue the kiss. She would swear that at the time the theory seemed credible and hoped she could convince someone that it was a correction assumption.

The two broke apart, gasping for air and Jay kept his eyes on Caitlin. Caitlin couldn't seem to meet his gaze, instead looking out the window of the van. What she saw magnified the feeling in her chest. Standing outside the van across the street was Barry. His gaze was one of shock and disbelief. Caitlin tried to check his eye, but before she had a chance, he disappeared in the usual flash of lightning.

"Crap." Caitlin muttered to herself. She just wanted to distract herself, now she had hurt the man she had fallen in love with and toyed with another. "Jay I'm so sorry. That was a mistake."

"You don't have to explain yourself. Cisco told me what happened the on the day the breaches happened. It's obvious to see that you're hurting."

"But that is no excuse for me to do something like this." Caitlin retorted.

"You let emotions get the better of you." Jay explained. "There's nothing wrong with that happening every once in a while. Just go get Cait. You two need each other, the same way you each need air."

Caitlin buckled her seat belt and started to drive towards the lab. The steak out seemed to be a bust and she knew she needed to repair her mistake as quickly as possible. She put her foot on the peddle and let the van reach as fast as legally possible on the road.

"I'm sorry for this all. And thank you for the advice Jay." Caitlin finally said as they reached the Star Labs parking lot.

"My pleasure. Now go and get him." Was all Jay said.

"I'll try." Caitlin responded as she rushed out of the van. She ran towards the lab, a flurry of brown curls follow behind. Jay sat their watching her run, a downcast expression crossing his face.

"Pleas get him Caitlin. You deserve someone great and so does he." Jay whispered to himself, as a mantra to keep the pain from gripping him too hard.

* * *

Barry didn't know where he was going. Tonight had been ruined by what had unfolded in that damned van. Barry was planning on surprising Caitlin on her steak out with a takeout container of their favorite Italian restaurant. Instead he had been treated to the image of Caitlin kissing Jay. The thought of Caitlin choosing Jay over him hurt. Barry had become smitten with the Doctor the moment he woke up from the coma.

She was the first face he saw and it was hard for him not to fall right then and there. They grew closer, and she finally opened up to him. The first time she smiled at him, a true genuine smile, Barry knew he was in love. But she had just lost a fiance and a could have been future. Barry knew he could only be the friend for the time. It pained him to hold his tongue. He tried to focus on Iris and Linda but neither made him feel complete like Caitlin did. She was his other half, and no one could ever compare.

Barry knew he should have told her sooner. The only courage he had was used to tell her that he was in love with her the night she got drunk an Barry had to take her home. As Barry was leaving after Caitlin had fallen asleep he whispered to her a good night and confessed. But after that, Ronnie returned and she was happy. So Barry gave up the realistic notion of telling Caitlin and buried them deep in his heart.

The next time they surfaced was on her wedding day. It took everything Barry had to stop from objecting to the wedding and declaring his love for Caitlin. Her happiness however, outweighed the truth and so he held his tongue. Barry knew that it was his fault that Ronnie died once again. If he hadn't been so selfish then the singularity would have never opened.

The hardest part of his exile was not seeing her everyday. Caitlin had become such a constant in his life that nothing was the same after they went separate ways. Barry didn't blame her though. He expected Caitlin to hate him for causing her husband of a few hours. Barry tried to fill his time with metas and helping to rebuild the city in order to fill the void in his heart.

It was only when the two reunited and they leaned on each other for support that Barry felt like a whole person once again. The two started to sync again, and they confided in one another. About the pain of that day. Barry revealed to Caitlin what exactly happened that night, and only she knew that Barry had cradled his dying mother. There was a warmth that encompassed Barry's chest each time he saw her. The little things never ceased to amaze Barry. The way she changed her hair, the way her eyes started to shine and sparkle once again.

But as soon as he found a glimpse at happiness, something had to get in the way. And that block was Jay Garrick. He was more mature than Barry, and more confident. It was no wonder that Caitlin was drawn to the man. He had all of Barry's best traits and more. Barry just had hoped he would have had time to reveal his true feeling before Caitlin could fall for him.

"Too late now." Barry said to himself as he kicked a pebble across into the little pond he stood at.

Watching Caitlin kiss Jay was like having his heart ripped in two. And the worst part was Barry didn't know who he could go to. Joe and Iris were still dealing with the return of Iris's mother and Cisco was still acting weird. Barry knew something was on his plate. And the his dad was still gone. The person Barry would usually turn to was the problem and it only caused more heartbreak when he realized that he and Caitlin could never work. They were too ingrained in each other to be able to move past friends.

It was both a blessing and a curse for Barry.

He let out a yell, something he had not done in years. He screamed his anger and frustration, hoping that no one would hear him over the running water. He picked up a stone and threw it as hard as he could. Barry just wanted to break something, to watch it shatter just as his heart had. The anger was coursing through his veins and nothing seemed to cause it to dissipate.

Barry knew that he wasn't angry at Caitlin. No, he was mad at himself. He had let Caitlin slip through his fingers multiple times and he had to accept she was going to find someone else. As soon as he accept that Caitlin was going to be happier with someone else, the sooner he could hopefully try to move on.

Barry dropped down onto the pebbles beside the water and let a few tears escape. Anger was quickly being replaced with sadness. He knew this was his fault and he couldn't change how she felt.

"This is all my fault." Barry whispered, tears dropping onto the stone. "I'm so sorry Caitlin.

Barry sat there for a few moments before laying down on the rocks, not having any idea where to go. He whispering one last thing to the empty coast.

"All I can hope is you're happy Caitlin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So two days in a row is a good record for me this week. I hope you enjoyed the Snowbarry angst, as it's something I don't usually do. I will be writing a follow up chapter to this so don't worry it is not over yet. I hope to have it finished and uploaded tomorrow.
> 
> As always please read and review.


	16. The Myth of Sisyphus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any other DC properties. Just the storyline of this set of fics and a Flash t-shirt. This is the followup to Transitive Property.

Caitlin wasn't sure where to start looking. She knew he would go somewhere unknown to her. Barry was too smart to be found by Caitlin alone. The though of him out there, alone and thinking she had serious feelings for Jay, scarred Caitlin. She knew Barry wasn't the most rational when his emotions where heightened and right now he had to be in a wild state.

Caitlin was cycling through who she should go to first. Cisco was out, since he was probably at the lab or home watching tv this evening. Last she had heard Joe was working tonight and she didn't want to bother him at the station. Caitlin figured that Iris might be her best lead, growing up with Barry she might have an idea of where he would go to hide or think.

Caitlin drove through the city as fast as possible towards Jitters. She had agreed to meet Iris at the coffee shop as soon as possible. Caitlin knew that Iris was the key to finding her best friend. The need to find Barry was consuming Caitlin, unlike her kiss with Jay. Caitlin realized that she need to tell Barry how she felt, and that Jay was nothing more than a friend to her.

It was Barry that Caitlin loved, and she knew that nothing in heaven or on Earth could change that. If she lost Barry that was it. No one else would ever make her feel complete again. She had loved Ronnie but it wasn't until he was gone that Caitlin realized he didn't complete her like Barry did. She and Ronnie were opposites, fire and ice, but they were separate forces.

While Barry and Caitlin were like two halves of a puzzle, they were different shapes and images, but they needed one another to be whole. Without the other, they couldn't live up to their full potential. They brought out the best in the other, driving the opposite to be a better person. Barry was the reason Caitlin had become a more open and honest person, while it was after meeting Caitlin that Barry started to take better care of himself and started smiling for real more.

Caitlin knew that they were the opposite of a toxic relationship. They were codependent but that did not limit them or cause pain. They together had soothed each others pain and mended the others broken hearts. Caitlin also knew that losing Barry would tear her heart apart in a manner that cannot be repaired.

She made it to the shop and quickly pulled her car into a parking spot. Rushing out of the car, Caitlin started towards the door, hopefully to get the information she needed to find the love of her life.

"Please be able to help me Iris." Caitlin muttered as she pushed the door open.

* * *

Barry didn't know how long it had been. He had been sitting by the little river for what he assumed to be hours. The night had grown chilly and he wished he had won more than just his Star Labs sweatshirt. A breeze blew and Barry moved a little ways from the water, finding a tree to sit against. He looked towards the sky and saw the sky had cleared.

Barry felt like the stars were mocking him, shining beautifully on the night that had shattered him. The wind whipped again, this time harder and Barry receded a little more into his sweatshirt. He brought his knees to his chest and resolved himself to sit here and spend time just taking everything in. He couldn't be the usual Barry Allen, he had to be smart about this all. Sitting out here for a few more hours would do him some good. Barry was always moving fast, and it would help to let the world slow down a little.

Sitting here, under this tree which was directly at the bottom of the hill, Barry was reminded of something he had learned about in school. It was the story of the Greek Sisyphus. The man was a king who had been selfish and cruel, and so his punishment in the Underworld was the antagonizing process of having to push a boulder up the top of a hill. When he would reach the top of the hill, the boulder would roll back down and Sisyphus could only watch as it happened. The process was then repeated and continued for all eternity.

Barry felt like his attempts at finding someone special in his life was his boulder. Every time he got close to someone and it started to become something that could be serious, the relationship took a step back and Barry had to start at the bottom of the hill again. Iris, Felicity and now Caitlin all had been boulders that Barry had tried to push up the hill.

This led Barry to believe he was cursed. By accepting his powers and his status as a hero, Barry seemed to reject the idea of every being happy. What scarred him the most about admitting this was acknowledging Thawne was right all along. No matter how much Barry tried, he would never be happy. It was something Barry had been trying to actively disprove but at every turn it seemed that Thawne did know him all too well.

Barry took a deep breath and sighed. Maybe it was acknowledging that he could never be truly happy and that something inside of him was twisted, or broken, would allow Barry to break out of his endless cycle of self hate and misery. Barry had hoped that Caitlin was the one that was going to break the cycle but seeing her with Jay proved his this idea to be wrong.

The wind picked up and Barry shivered a little more. He needed to endure the cold to help him numb the inner pain. Maybe he was being a little dramatic, but Barry didn't know what else to do. The only time he had hurt this bad was when he lost his mother but this time, he didn't have Joe and Iris to help him through it.

* * *

"Caitlin over here." Iris called out, waving her hand when she saw the brunette walk into the coffee shop.

"Hey Iris. Thanks for meeting me here so late." Caitlin responded, taking a sip of the cup that the other woman had ordered for her.

"It's no problem Caitlin. Whatever you wanted to talk about sounded urgent."

"Yeah it is."

"So how can I help you?" Iris asked, sipping her own drink.

Caitlin tried to figure out how to ask Iris about Barry. She took a stab starting with a simple question.

"DO you know where Barry likes to go and think?"

"I can think of a few." Iris replied. "But if you want me to tell you, I need information first."

"What kind of information?" Caitlin asked, eyes narrowing.

"What happened between you two?" Iris asked. "I tried calling Barry right before you texted me, and he didn't pick up. That's unusual for Barry when he isn't running around saving the city."

"He caught me kissing Jay during our steak out." Caitlin explained, shifting her eyes towards the drink on the table.

"You kissed Jay?" Iris blurted out, surprised by the actions of the usually level headed geneticist.

"Yes I did. But it didn't mean anything." Caitlin told the reporter. "I was just trying to distract myself from Barry."

"So you like Barry then?" Iris asked with a grin.

"I do. But I know he doesn't feel the same way I do. We're just friends and while I do love Barry, I don't want to tell him and ruin the friendship we just reestablished." Caitlin said, insecurity oozing from her voice.

"Caitlin stop being such a huge dork." Iris said with a slap against the table. "Barry loves you too. That's why he disappeared after he saw you macking it with Flash-2."

"How did you knew he disappeared?" Caitlin responded, her eyes wide.

"Because I grew up with Barry and I know him. Just like I know you." Irish began. "Now I'll tell you where Barry more than likely is if you promise me one thing."

"Anything Iris, please just tell me where he is." Caitlin pleaded.

"Tell him how you feel, and then kiss him. Barry's gonna need proof of your confession and if you instigate the kiss, he'll believe you." Iris explained. "Now, you can find him at the bottom of the hill near the pond a couple of blocks from my dad's house. That's where he used to run and hide when he and Dad would get into fights."

Caitlin took a swing of her drink and stood up. She gave a thank you nod to the journalist and started to run out the door. On her way out, she hear Iris call out one last time.

"Go get 'em Caitlin."

The yell of support pushed Caitlin out the door and gave her the strength to run out of the shop. A gust of wind crashed into Caitlin as she stepped outside, chocolate curls bouncing wildly.

"Please still be there. I'm coming Barry." Caitlin said to the wind as she got into her car and started to drive towards Joe's house.

* * *

Barry had not moved from his seat in front of the tree. He was stuck in this moment, not able to move past what he had seen. The image of Caitlin kissing Jay still haunted him. It lingered so long that Barry thought he saw Caitlin's reflecting in the water. As the figured moved, Barry realized that it was not a mental projection but rather the actual person.

Caitlin was almost to the bottom of the hill when she lost her balance and tripped, rolling the last quarter of the way. She sprawled out on the ground groaning, trying work up the nerve to talk to Barry.

Before she could say a word, Barry was by her siding questioning her.

"Are you alright Caitlin?" Barry asked. "What were you doing running down the hill?"

"I was trying to find you. I needed to explain what you saw." Caitlin said in between panting breaths.

"You don't need to explain anything. You kissed Jay. What else is there to talk about?"

"I love you Barry. I only kissed Jay because I thought that you saw me as nothing more than a friend." Caitlin said, standing up and pulling the speedster up with her. "I realized however, it was wrong of me to play with the both of you. I can't hide it anymore Barry Allen. I am in love with you."

Before he had a chance to respond, Caitlin leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Barry's lips. He was surprised by the action but leaned into it, allowing Caitlin to take the lead. While she wrapped her arms around his neck, Barry's hands slipped in the small of her back, pulling her closer.

Caitlin's first though was that it was so much better than kissing Jay. There was a warmth that radiated from Barry's lips that no one she had ever kissed had. The two seemed to move in sync, responding to the others movements. To Caitlin this kiss felt so right. It was with a reluctant heart that Caitlin broke away, needing air. She looked up at Barry and couldn't help but smile.

"That was just wow." She said, giving him another peck on the lips.

"Yeah. Wow." Barry repeated, enticed by the woman in front of him.

Barry took her hand and led Caitlin to the tree he had previously been sitting at. The two sat down and cuddled next to each other, Caitlin's head resting on Barry's shoulder. Caitlin wanted to sit here forever, never letting this feeling of completion disappear.

"Hey Caitlin?" Barry whispered.

"Yes Barry?" Caitlin whispered back.

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you Barry." Caitlin replied, the smiling on her face growing.

"How about we agree next time we won't wait to confess to each other?"

"Agreed." Caitlin said giggling.

The two moved in for another kiss, and the world melted around them. Even thought the wind chilled the two of them, the heat of the two warming right one another enough to be comfortable. The two found something in their kiss, something that they had been searching for. Barry knew what they had found in one another. It was completion, and nothing would ever be able to take that from them again.

"You know what's funny Caitlin?" Barry asked as they broke apart for the second time.

"What Barry?" Caitlin responded, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Can we agree this should never end?"

"I think I can agree to that."

Barry just smiled at her response and looked out at the water. Barry realized that Well's had been wrong about him. Once him and Caitlin were able to take their heads out of their asses, Barry was able to find happiness in the dark. Maybe he wasn't doomed to climb the hill for his entire life. Instead he just had to push the boulder of him and Caitlin up the hill.

Barry looked at Caitlin once again and leaned in. Rather than going in for another kiss on the lips, he gave her a peck on the noise. She let another giggle escape and she snuggles closer into Barry. As she laid there fitting with Barry comfortable, the man had a sudden realization.

At the top of the hill was nothing more than the loving presence of Caitlin Snow. And that was all that Barry would ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed Part II. I think I eased up on the angst some but still. Can I just say that I love Barry and Caitlin's relationship more than anything else in the show. It's what I think of when I imagine true love. It's also kinda what I want in my life. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and as always, please read and review. Until the next time.


	17. Hoodies and Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any other DC properties. Just the storyline of this set of fics and a Flash t-shirt. This story is also for the Snowbarry fanfic contest on tumblr. The theme is giving.

It began late one night. Caitlin couldn't help it. Nights in Star Labs were cold, and because she was here in secret working, Caitlin knew she couldn't alter the thermostat without altering someone. She hoped that Barry wouldn't be mad at her when he found out. Hopefully the speedster would understand why she chose to do it.

Caitlin, working one night in the lab on Velocity 6, Harry's serum to increase Barry's speed, realized that she left her coat at home this morning. The temperature was beginning to drop in the lab and she felt a shiver escape her body. Caitlin let a muttered curse escape her lips since she didn't leave a spare jacket in the lab like Barry. She was a fan of teasing Barry because he hid clothes all over the lab. He kept an extra pair of converse behind the treadmill, a button up shirt underneath the bed he constantly found himself recovering in, and a spare hoodie in his costume's case.

The moment that the thought enters Caitlin's mind, she starts to head towards the case. She stands in front of the glass where the scarlet suit sits and stares intently, debating if she should open it and steal Barry's soft, warm hoodie. It might be the only thing between her and having to leave the lab. Caitlin stood for a few more moments, biting her lips as she pondered the outcomes of her decision.

"Oh for heaven sake." Caitlin finally said, opening the case and taking out the oversized hoodie.

Caitlin pulled the jacket over her head and instantly found herself snuggling into it. It was warmer than she thought and Caitlin felt herself disappearing into a comfortable bliss. Never willing to admit it to Barry, but wearing his hoodie was like a constant and continuous hug from the speedster. The sleeves of the jacket came past her slender finger tips, and the end of the garment fell past her waist.

"Thank you Barry. I promise I'll put it back." Caitlin whispered to the picture of the team on her desk, staring intently at the smiling man in the image.

Caitlin retreats to her seat and returns to working on the formula. She begins to run simulations on he computer, dedicated to finding a solution to the negative side effects of the serum. A few hours later into the night Caitlin decides that it's time to quit. She turns off her screen and then goes back to the case. The brunette gently paces the jacket back into its hiding place before leaving the lab.

* * *

A couple of nights later, Caitlin finds herself working in the lab once again, bundled in Barry's hoodie once again. Each night she decides to steal the piece of clothing in order to stay warm and work in comfort. Every day when she begins her day, Caitlin leaves her coat at home in order to create an excuse to steal Barry's each evening.

Today had been a rough day on the geneticist. Caitlin had to clean and sew up a couple of Barry's wounds. It had been a nasty run in with King Shark once again, and Barry couldn't escape the metahuman encounter with a few teeth in his side. After that, she had to watch Barry hide his injuries from Patty and try to make excuses for his odd behavior. He rushed out after the blonde woman, hoping to convince her that he wasn't hiding anything.

Watching Barry with another woman made Caitlin inadvertently cringe. Since the team found its way back together, Caitlin had been rustling with her feelings for Barry. She thought for sure he would say something when he went to Mercury Labs. And when that turned into a friendly reunion, Caitlin was oddly disappointed. Recently, she thought she'd finally be able to confess how she felt after the Grodd incident.

But that chance came and went, just like every other one. She and Barry seemed like the king and queen of missed opportunities, that appears to be a universal constant. No matter what happens or what the two go through, they'll never be able to break the cycle of friendship. Caitlin was too scared to make a move, in the instance where he'd not reciprocate her feelings.

The thoughts cycled through her mind as she began to give up for the night. Caitlin felt her eyelids growing heavier and her head began to slip down into the desk. As she moved further from the land of the awake, Caitlin unconsciously snuggled deeper in the hoodie. As she laid her head down against the table, the hood somehow managed to cover the top of her head.

It didn't take much and Caitlin let the peaceful dream world take her away. At least in her dreams, Caitlin could enjoy time with Barry in a non-platonic manner. Images of hot chocolates and warm fires flooded Caitlin's mind. There was something that made Caitlin feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. A dream of Barry and her spending Christmas together was one of Caitlin's biggest fantasies.

She found herself curled with Barry in a large chair surrounded by family and friends. Joe and Cisco were off in the distance, telling jokes and laughing. Felicity and Oliver had found their own corner to hide in and enjoy the festive mood. Laurel, Thea and Iris were in the dining room, playing some kind of holiday drinking game, easing into a new friendship. Even the Earth-2 Harry and Jay were wandering around, making polite small talk with everyone.

The image was the last thing Caitlin remembered before falling into a deeper sleep, unable to stay awake when a better world called for her beyond the conscious.

"Night Barry." Caitlin muttered to the hoodie.

* * *

Barry had seen a lot of weird things in Star Labs. Flying boomerangs, a shirtless Felicity (Barry hoped she never told that story to Oliver), Cisco getting beat up by Laurel and Ray Palmer autopsying computer bees. But one thing he never expected to see was one Caitlin Snow asleep at her desk huddled underneath a large sweater.

At first, Barry didn't recognize the figure wrapped in the navy hoodie. Her chocolaty curls were obscured by the hood. Barry smiled at the sight and stood for a few moments, unsure if he should wake her up from the slumber. Barry finally decided it wouldn't hurt to wake the geneticist and let her go home. He moved from the entrance to the cortex to the other side of Dr. Snow's desk.

Barry let a cough out, intending to wake up Caitlin. She stirred for a moment, but didn't get up. Instead she just burrowed deeper into the jacket. Barry sighed at this and moved closer to the woman.

"Hey is that my hoodie?" Barry asked the sleeping Caitlin. She moved again but his voice wasn't enough to wake her.

He leaned over and doubled tapped her padded shoulder. Caitlin's head popped up from the desk, a small string of drool hanging from the corner of her lip. Caitlin rubbed her sleepy eyes, looking around the lab.

"Is that you Barry?" Caitlin sleepily asked.

"Yeah Caitlin, it's me." Barry said. "Why are you sleeping here?"

"Was doing some research, and I guess I fell asleep at my desk." Caitlin said as she stretched her back. "Wait Barry! What're you doing here?"

Barry just laughed as she sprung from her unguarded, sleepy demeanor into a more usual one. She was now sitting straight and a blank stare came across her face.

"I'm here to do some running before work." Barry explained. "But the better question Caitlin, is that my jacket?"

"It is. I'm sorry Barry, the lab was cold last night, and I didn't have mine. I hope you don't mind." Caitlin said, the apology spilling from her mouth.

"I really don't mind Caitlin. Anytime you need to borrow it is alright." Barry grinned a little wider. "Pus you look adorable Caitlin. I've always been a fan of you in blue."

"Take it back!" Caitlin responded, blushing the same color as Barry's suit.

"You can't make me Caitlin. I mean I can't lie about something like that.

"Thanks Barry." Was Caitlin's quiet response.

The two weren't sure where to go from here. The found themselves lingering in a quiet moment, Barry smiling and Caitlin letting her eyes look anywhere but the man in front of her. It was a moment later that Barry's phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Okay, thank you so much Patty. I promise I'll make it up to you. Bye." Barry said into the device before hanging up.

"Everything all right Barry?" Caitlin asked.

"Yup. Patty agreed to meet me for coffee. We're gonna try and work this out." Barry told his friend, jumping around the lab. "I gotta go Caitlin. I'll see you later."

Before Caitlin could say anything, the speedster was gone, a flurry of papers falling like snow in the lab. Caitlin just sighed and pulled the coat over her head, intending to leave before anyone else showed up to see her. She had embarrassed enough for the day, and if Cisco saw this, she knew it'd mean she'd never hear the end of it.

So with a wistful sigh Caitlin gather her belongings and Barry's hoodie, intending to leave. She took a slow march in the wake of Barry's high speed departure from the lab. Caitlin looked back and a wave of sadness washed over her. She was anger at Barry for blowing her off. This practice was becoming the usually because of Patty. Sure she had Cisco and to an extent Jay and Harry to spend time with but Barry was her best friend and not spending time with him was painful.

"You're such an idiot Barry Allen." Caitlin said as she walked out of the lab, needing to vent some of her frustrations.

* * *

Days came and went, and for Caitlin the Christmas season slowly wormed its way into her life. Usually Caitlin loved this time of the year. The smell of pine and peppermint made her feel at peace. Caitlin also loved the snow that Central City receives each year. It was the perfect amount to make the city look beautiful while not impede on daily life.

This holiday seemed colder and slower than years before. Without Dr. Wells, or Thawne as they refer to him now, Eddie and Ronnie this year seemed to be a little more sparse. It didn't help that the team had drifted further apart. Cisco was moping around after Kendra decided to leave with Carter. Caitlin didn't know what was going on but Iris and Joe seemed preoccupied with something. Jay and Harry were off doing who knows what, both probably missing their Earth.

Barry was the one that Caitlin missed the most. He and Patty had made up, spending most of their time trying to get to know the other better. Caitlin didn't know what to do with herself most of the time, other than trying to perfect the formula. The geneticist had managed to improve the serum, easing the side effects but not eliminating them. Jay still refused to use the chemical and so she was unsure if it would be effective.

Caitlin pushed her glasses onto the forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose. She saved the files and exited her computer. Caitlin knew that she needed to get ready for the extended Christmas party. Barry had agreed to meet team Arrow at the train station and bring them to Joe's for the party. After all the rough patches the two teams had experienced this last year, Felicity and Oliver though it'd be a good idea for everyone to get together and have a holiday party.

Barry offered his and Joe's place for the party and suggested that a secret Santa game might be the key to a good time this year. Caitlin had rolled her eyes at the idea, knowing that whoever got her would more than likely just pass along a book or gift card. So it was with resignation that Caitlin agreed to play and drew Barry as her gift recipient.

The gift for was Barry was an obvious choice. She got him a Doctor Who collectors box, one that came with a sonic screwdriver replica. She had noticed Barry intensely staring at it one day when they were out wandering town after lunch. Before he and Patty had started to get serious. It was one of those things that reminded Caitlin of simpler days, where she and Barry were the best of friends. At this point, Caitlin really wasn't sure what was going on at the moment in his life. While on the other hand, she had slipped into a boring cycle of Netflix and ice cream.

Caitlin stood up and grab her coat and boxed gift, heading out the door, locking up the lab for the evening. Caitlin hoped to give her gift, visit with the group and flee the party pretty quick, not wanting to have to hear about how happy everyone is at this time of the year.

* * *

The first thing Caitlin noticed was a bustle of noise form the West home. The house was abuzz with joyful laughed and light chatter. Caitlin took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to come and answer. After a moment, Barry opened the door and instantly a smile crossed his face.

"Hey Cait, I was beginning to wonder if you were planning on showing up." Barry said.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Mr. Allen." Caitlin responded.

"Well come in, Dr. Snow."

Barry moved to the side and held the door open for the woman. Caitlin entered and in an instant, she found herself tackled by an excited blonde. Felicity's hug was tighter than usual, and Caitlin didn't mind.

"Felicity, can't..breath." Caitlin mustered out.

"Sorry Caitlin. I'm just excited to see you." She said with a wide smile. "Come on, let's go and talk."

The blonde CEO pulled Caitlin towards a far corner of the living room. The two sat down and Caitlin watched the large amount of people mingling, and she unintentionally found her eyes resting on Barry. He was introducing Patty to Oliver and Diggle. Felicity's hand waving in Caitlin's face was the only thing to draw her attention back into place.

"Caitlin are you alright?" Felicity asked.

"Fine." Caitlin responded. "What about you?"

"Good. Things finally seem to be falling into place. Oliver and I are in a great spot, the company's going strong and the team thinks we can defeat Darhk." Felicity explained, her words running from her mouth. "What about your gang's problems?"

"Not nearly as lucky. Barry can't seem to get any faster, and we haven't heard from Zoom at all these last few weeks." Caitlin said. "It feels like everything's starting to stand still in Central City."

"I'm guessing that's not just all." Felicity said with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean Felicity?" Caitlin asked with fake confusion.

"Well I noticed that you can't keep your eyes off a certain superhero this evening." Felicity started. "And well the last time I saw Barry I asked if was seeing anyone. When he said yes, I though he meant you."

"Me and Barry? That's ridiculous. The two of us are just friends."

"Yeah yeah. I know how that conversation goes. You're just friends, you're happy for him. I've played that game for too long Caitlin. I can see how you two look at each other."

"Felicity-"

"I don't want to hear it Caitlin. You and Barry need to get you heads out of your asses. We've all been watching you two do this dance for a year now. Caitlin just tell him already. If you don't want to end up like me and Oliver, just tell him how you feel. The worst is he'll say no."

Caitlin just sat there, looking down the box in her hands. She couldn't bring herself to look at Felicity because she knew that she was right. Caitlin had deluded herself into thinking that her and Barry were fine.

"Okay. Now that everyone's here were gonna get started with the secret Santa game." Barry and Oliver announced.

The house full of people started to shift and moved into a loose circle. The chatter continued and by some manipulation of Felicity, Caitlin found herself next to Barry. He smiled at her and then went back to talking with Patty.

The game proceeded smoothly. Cisco had gotten Laurel's name, and got her a new canary's cry device. Laurel in turn had drawn Iris. She got the young reporter a year pass to a nearby gym membership, that included a self defense course.

"Thanks Laurel." Iris said with a wide smile.

"No problem. I know beating up guys helps everyone in a while." Laurel said, winking at Cisco.

The game continued along until only Felicity and Oliver, and Caitlin and Barry were left. When Oliver handed a box to his girlfriend, Caitlin's breath was caught. Felicity opened the box, and inside was a cookbook. She just stared intently at Oliver, and he couldn't help but laugh nervously.

"Come on Felicity. Barry thought it was funny." Oliver said.

"Caitlin would you mind?" Felicity smiled to the female scientist and Caitlin nodded. She reached over and smacked Barry across the back of the head.

"Thank you Caitlin."

"No problem Felicity."

The group couldn't help but laugh at the scene unfolding and Barry gave a gentle shove to Caitlin. She shouldered him back, and the two went back and forth for a minute. To Caitlin's right, Felicity and Oliver were whispering, with a giggle escaping the blonde.

"Okay. Cool it you two." Cisco called out from the other side of the room.

The two didn't respond and sat quietly and still while Felicity handed her present to Oliver. Inside was a new bow, one that Curtis had added some features to. Oliver grinned and passionately kissed Felicity, the two ignoring everyone else.

"Well while the two of them are having their own party, how about we exchange our gifts?" Barry asked Caitlin.

"Works for me." Caitlin responds.

Caitlin and Barry exchanged their boxes at the same time, since they knew they were each others Secret Santa. Barry opened the gift first, and smiled at its contents. He set the box gently down and pulled Caitlin into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Caitlin. I love it."

"Of course Barry. I knew I was getting it for you since that day." Caitlin responded, returning the hug.

The two broke a few moments later, and Barry handed her the gift he had gotten her. Unlike Barry, Caitlin opens her present slowly and carefully, drawing out the time. She looks inside and can't help but smile at her gift. She starts to pull out an assortment of Christmas sweaters and other winter clothes. Scarves, hats and mittens are neatly folded. On the bottom of the box is none other than the hoodie she had stolen all those nights ago.

"I know how much you love everything Christmas. And this way, you can start your own stash of clothes around the lab too." Barry said, his smile not fading.

"I don't know what to say Barry. Thank you." Caitlin responds, pulling him into another hug. This one lasts longer than the first, and neither tries to break away. Caitlin can feel Barry's hands softly rubbing her back and she knows that if she doesn't break this embrace, she'll have a torrent of tears to deal with.

"It's no problem Caitlin. I'm just glad you're happy." Barry says.

The extended family let loose a chorus of awes at this, except for Patty. Caitlin excused herself and apologized, saying that she needed to go home. With a quick set of goodbyes, she left the house promising Felicity they'd talk later.

* * *

When Caitlin got home she opened the box and and started to hang all the clothing in her closet. When she got to the hoodie, she left it out and decided to change into it for the evening. She placed a hand into the pocket and felt something fuzzy brush against her skin.

Pulling the object out, Caitlin's eyes widened. It was some type of jewelry box. On the bottom of it was a small note.

_Caitlin, I saw this that day we wandered through town. Didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone. I hope you like it. - Barry_

Inside the box was a silver necklace, and on the end of the chain was a snowflake with a navy blue gem in the center. Caitlin was speechless at the beautiful gift.

"I really do hate you sometimes Barry Allen." Caitlin said as she put the necklace on. She climbed into her bed and snuggled into the hoodie and placed her hand over the jewelry. As she dozed off, the image of Barry and her spending Christmas together came back. She smiled as she laid there, hoping next year the image would come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long. I was glad to finally have the chance to start writing again. Finals have been rough here and I've been having personal problems. But anyways, I hope you enjoy and this helps set you in the holiday mood. When the voting links open will you please vote for this story? Please and thank you.
> 
> Please read and review. Criticism and comments are helpful and appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	18. Bright Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of hitting the club in 2x16, Team Flash plays laser tag on Cisco's suggestion. Hijinks ensure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or any other DC properties. Just the storyline of this set of fics and a Flash t-shirt. This story comes from a prompt sent by backstagetwentyfourseven on tumblr. They asked "day off with the gang at some other location (farm, beach, apple picking etc.)." I went instead with laser tag, taking place in 2x16 instead of the club.

"What we need is some downtime. Downtime leads to increased productivity. Ergo, we have to have fun." Cisco explains, throwing popcorn into the air.

"Cisco's right. And you know that if I'm agreeing with Cisco, it's serious." Caitlin replies, hand on her hips.

Barry just looks at the two and sighs.

"Alright, I fold. Let's go out tonight."

Cisco jumps from his seat and starts to air pump. He pulls himself together long enough to plop back into his seat, furiously going to work on the nearest computer. Barry, Caitlin and Jesse just laugh at the man's behavior. Barry begins to walk behind him, and Cisco quickly turns the monitor off.

"Nuh-uh." Cisco tisks. "Sorry but this is going to be a surprise. I'll text everyone the time and address tonight. Until then, be on standby. Also I want you all to report in all dark colors. Blacks and blues if all possible."

The three line up in front of Cisco's station and give mock salutes to the man. A chorus of "Yes sir" rings out through the lab. The group splits into separate entities, with Caitlin going home to change, Barry planning on telling Iris and Wally the plans, and Jesse to bother her father.

"I'll see you guys later." With that, Barry flashes out of the lab, completely blowing Caitlin's hair out of place.

"I hate that he still does that." Caitlin mutters, grabbing her purse and giving her goodbyes to the other scientists.

Jesse and Cisco remain in the cortex, Cisco typing away while Jesse bounces on her heels. She tries to sneak a peek at the screen but Cisco once again powers it down.

"Sorry but no special treatment for you." Cisco says.

"Come on Cisco. How am I supposed to know what to wear, especially if this happens to be something we don't have on my Earth?"

"Fair point, but no luck. I am a fortress, and you'll never get anything from me."

Jesse cocks an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"I fear no woman. Not even the daughter of Harry."

Jesse doesn't respond. Instead she just moves behind Cisco's chair and slowly spins it around until he faces her. Cisco lets out a quiet gulp. Jesse reaches down and quickly flicks the engineer's earlobe. Two sounds erupt from the motion; the first being the distortion of the air, while the second is the whiny yelp that escaps Cisco's mouth.

Jesse readies a second flick and Cisco can't help but flinch.

"Are you sure about that Cisco?"

"I'm sure Jesse."

She readies another attack and leans further down. The second she tries to launch it, Cisco pushes forward with his chair and connects with the Earth-2 woman. The two slide across the floor and Cisco falls out of the chair, knocking them both onto the ground. Cisco is on top, while Jesse lets out a gasp.

It is at that moment that Harry walks into the lab, obviously searching for his daughter. The moment he catches the two on the ground, with Cisco laying on her, his blood begins to boil. Harry's face becomes still as Cisco begins to blubber, no clear words escaping his mouth.

"Harry, this isn't what-"

"Shut it Ramon. Would you get off my daughter?"

"What? Oh yeah sure."

Cisco jumps to his feet and tries to offer a hand to the still fallen Jesse. Harry smacks it away and instead helps his daughter from the floor. He gives Cisco a death glare and leaves the cortex, expecting Jesse to follow.

"That was fun Cisco. But how about next time you buy me dinner first?" Jesse asks, her tone playful.

"Yeah sure. I'll have to do that." Cisco just mutters, his mouth on autopilot.

"Now are you going to tell me what we're doing tonight?"

"Laser tag, but don't tell anyone else."

"Thanks Cisco. I gotta go see if I can't get dad to let me out after dark."

Jesse darts out of the room, leaving a blushing and confused Cisco. Cisco's eyes widen and he calls out to a Jesse that he isn't sure is out of earshot yet.

"Wait! Dinner?"

* * *

 

"Dad, please."

"Jesse I already said no."

"But you told me that I need to live my life on this Earth. How can I do that if you hold me in here like a prisoner?" Jesse asks, pacing back and forth.

"I hate that you've gotten so smart." Harry replies, running a hand through his hair. "But after what I just walked in on, I think my fear of these people corrupting you is coming true."

Jesse blushes at this comment. She all but leaps to defend herself.

"That wasn't what you thought it was. I was just messing around and Cisco fell out of his chair and pulled me down with him. There was no corrupting doing on."

"Are you sure? From my perspective, Ramon pinned you down and was planning on doing terrible things with you."

Jesse's face went from a bright pink to absolute crimson at the remark. Behind his glasses, Harry's eyes were light with amusement. He just sat there watching Jesse flounder for something to say.

"Dad, I promise there is nothing going on with Cisco. Can I please go out with the team tonight?" Jesse final asks, trying to divert the conversation.

"I don't know Jesse."

"Please. No one is going to corrupt me. The old married couple's going to be there, and I'm sure they'll make sure I don't get into any trouble."

"Old married couple?" Harry questions.

"Barry and Caitlin. Don't tell me they don't remind you of one. I mean even their reactions and body language seem to be in sync. Plus they're always making gooey eyes at each other."

"I'm glad I wasn't just imagining it. Snow wears her heart on her sleeve sometimes. And Allen is like an overgrown puppy dog." Harry explains.

"They are. So can I go please?" Jesse begs.

"Fine but be back before midnight. And stay with the married couple the entire time." Harry demands, hugging his daughter.

"I promise dad."

* * *

 

"I vote that next time anyone but Cisco gets to make the plans." Iris grumbles.

"Let's give whatever this is a chance." Wally says diplomatically.

"I'd rather be at home with Netflix." Barry states, standing as close as physically possible to a certain brunette geneticist.

"I agree with Barry." Caitlin responds.

"Of course you do." Iris mutters loud enough for Wally to snicker at. The other two look at the sibling confused by the laughter.

Barry pulls his phone from his pocket and starts to dial Cisco. Before he has a chance to finish, Cisco and Jesse appear from the other side of the street, chatting as they cross.

"Sorry for the delay. We had to pass the Harry mini-boss level."

Jesse flicks Cisco's ear once again. "That's still my dad you're talking about."

"Sorry. Sorry." Cisco replies holding onto his wounded ear.

Barry and Caitlin look at one another, and quickly exchange glances, smiling at the interaction between Cisco and Jesse. Everyone else just scoffs and rolls their eyes at the 'totally platonic' eye conversation going on between the two.

"So what are we doing here Cisco?" Wally asks, weirded out by the group dynamics.

"My first thought was for the group to hit the club and get turn." Cisco whoops and gets a blank responses from every other person. "But then I thought what we really needed was something in line with trust/team building. Then it hit me. Laser tag."

The five just stare at Cisco, who is beaming at his amazing idea.

"Laser tag was your super secret plan?" Barry asks.

"Of course it was. I know the guy who runs the place and I managed to get it reserved for tonight. That way you all don't get your asses handed to you by a bunch of ten year old boys."

"Wow Cisco. Why am I not surprised you know the guy who runs a laser tag place." Iris says, crossing her arms.

"Ouch. You wound me." Cisco clasps his hand above his heart.

"Anyways, I've divided us into two person teams to play. Iris, Wally, you're team number 1. Barry and Caitlin will be team 2. Leaving team 3 to be Jesse and I. Now my friends, the game awaits."

Cisco opens the door to the building and ushers everybody in, trying to pump everyone up for the all out death match that awaits.

* * *

 

"Sometimes, I really hate Cisco." Caitlin says, turning a corner.

"Come on Cait, try and have a little fun." Barry responds, covering her back.

The two walk down an empty walkway, both with their weapons ready to fire at any second. Caitlin turns back to Barry and gives a little pout.

"I can have fun if I wanted to." Caitlin states. "But this is a childish way to spend an evening."

"I don't know. It's a different experience." Barry shrugs. "Plus the other option was the club and you know how Cisco gets at those."

The two exchange another glance and laugh at the image of Cisco dancing. Turning another corner, Caitlin holds her breath and in an instant two beams of light escape her pistol. They both land on Jesse's chest, setting off the scoring machine. The young women lets out a gasp and turns to run from the duo. Barry smiles and pats Caitlin on the shoulder.

Before Barry comments, Caitlin fires another shot and hits a creeping Wally on the other side of their path. He lets out a curse and retreats in the same direction as Jesse. Barry just stares at Caitlin as they sweep through, trying to find Cisco.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Barry finally asks.

"I had Joe teach me how after the Everyman incident."

"Remind me to thank him for that."

Caitlin giggles and shakes her head at Barry's comment. The two reach the end of their route and consider which way to turn.

"I think we should go left." Caitlin states, looking around the wall.

"I was thinking right." Barry responds. "But taking into consideration you're the badass here, I'll follow you wherever."

Caitlin starts left, smiling a Barry's reasoning. She chooses not to respond, a grin across her face. Caitlin enjoys leading the charge for once. That alone is enough to justify playing this game. They take another left and a right, and find themselves at a three way stop. Both face the wall and can't seem to decide the best course of action. There's no sound around the duo and Caitlin starts biting her lip.

"What's wrong Caitlin? You're doing the lip thing."

"Doesn't it seem odd that we've been able to make every shot possible so far? Plus it seemed like Wally and Jesse were trying to sneak up on us. Almost as though they wanted us to shoot them."

"That sounds a little far fetched don't you-"

Before Barry can finish, three sets of feet echo from the three hallways. Barry and Caitlin line up back to back, finding themselves surrounded by Wally and Iris. The three flash smiles at the two and ready their guns.

"Barry." Iris begins. "You really should listen to Caitlin more."

Iris pulls the trigger first, her red beam blasting Caitlin straight in the chest. Wally then fires, landing a solid hit on Barry's shoulder. Blinking lights flash, forcing the two to wait.

"Damn it." Caitlin mutters, loud enough for only Barry to hear.

"Don't worry. We'll get them." Barry mutters back.

"I know." Caitlin responds. "I've got a plan."

* * *

 

Cisco and Jesse find themselves side by side, stumbling through a portion of the course with lower than usual lights. They both hold their breath, only letting small gasps of air out on occasion. About halfway down the hall they land a couple shots on Iris who then disappears into the dark. After a couple more twist and turns, Cisco gets shot by Caitlin, her eyes dancing with unwavering glee.

Jesse starts to shoot at the geneticist, and before the beam hits, Barry takes the bullet. Caitlin recovers and lets off her own shot, hitting Jesse once again this evening. Cisco grabs Jesse's hand and makes a break through the open area, pulling the two behind a barricade. The two crouch, catching their breath.

"Listen. I'll distract them from behind here. You go around and try to double back on them." Cisco says, standing and letting out a couple of blasts.

"Are you sure Cisco? We might not be able to regroup for a while. Can you manage solo?"

"I think so. You?"

Jesse raises an eyebrow. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Fair enough."

Cisco takes his place to begin a sprint, but before he can leap into action he turns back to Jesse. He pulls her close and looks straight into her eyes. Cisco leans over and gives Jesse a quick kiss. It is simple, and gentle, the man hesitant. Jesse responds by deepening it, wrapping her arms around him. The two break for air after a few moments, silly grins on both their faces.

"I love you." Cisco states, about to make his move.

"I know." Jesse responds, glad Cisco had loaned her the movie.

Cisco smiles as he jumps from the hiding spot, letting the barrage of lights hit his body. He pretends to spasm as each one hits, fueling his love of the game. Barry and Caitlin approach him, both ready to fire the moment his vest resets.

"Where's Jesse?" Caitlin asks, jamming her gun into the man's side.

"I'd tell her Cisco. She's out for blood." Barry states, shrugging.

"I'll never tell. Might as well kill me." Cisco drops his gun and holds his arms out, dropping to his knees.

"Dude, you're already sorta dead." Barry points out.

"So true." Cisco remarks, suddenly more energetic.

"Not for long." Caitlin responds, aiming at Cisco's chest, ready to fire.

Cisco's vest returns to normal, and Caitlin once again hits the man. Before anyone can comment, Jesse appears from behind and wildly fires. She misses both players, and Caitlin turns to fire back. Her hit is successful and Jesse drops down across from Cisco. Barry and Caitlin turn to run, leaving the two to lie on the floor, laughing at their turn of events.

* * *

 

"Great. I knew we should've gone right." Caitlin says, standing in the middle of a crossroads.

Barry stands to her side, glancing down each of the four paths. Nothing indicates the correct one, and they know they're lost.

"I'm sorry Cait. I should've listened to you."

"It's fine Barry. We'll just have to try and retrace our steps." Caitlin responds.

"Our we could just wait for them to come to us."

Caitlin examines Barry's face, looking for a hint of humor. Noticing that there is none, she scoffs at the idea.

"What we wait for someone to come across and pick us off?"

"No. We stay low, and quiet. Then when the first group comes down the hall, we jump up and fire." Barry explains, taking a seat against the wall.

"Why not." Caitlin shrugs, dropping down next to him.

A few quiet moments follow, Barry and Caitlin stealing glances when they think the other isn't looking. Neither is sure where to start the conversation. Once again, both afraid to figure out what they mean to one another.

Barry opens his mouth, Caitlin's name on the tip of tongue, when the sound of footsteps ring out from one of the walkways. The two stand and nod at the other, ready for whoever is coming. After a few moments, and no one crossing the two, Barry turns to Caitlin.

"You heard that right?"

"I did."

"Then where are they?" Barry asks, his body tense.

"I don't know." Caitlin responds.

The two walk, footsteps in sync, into the center of the crossroad, and from the shadows of each path, a figure emerges. Surround Barry and Caitlin is none other than Wally, Cisco, Iris and Jesse. All four seem to be working together, not firing at one another. Large smiles plaster their faces, guns blazing in their hands.

"We figured the two of you'd be hiding of somewhere." Iris states.

"Either to try and jump us." Jesse says. "Or to have a little couples time."

At this the two object. "We are not a couple."

"Come guys, we've been friends for almost two years. You're a couple." Cisco replies, tired of their arguing.

"I might be new here, but even I see it." Wally weighs in.

"Though I guess now you're a dead couple." Cisco chimes, leveling his weapon.

Before anyone can fire a shot, an odd color beam shines from the second floor of the building. It moves from one person to another, leaving only Barry and Caitlin standing. They look up to Harry standing there, a gun resting in his hands, a wicked smirk on his face.

"I know I wasn't invited but this should prove I don't like being excluded from team building exercises. Especially ones where you get to shoot Ramon and Allen."

Wells readies his shot once again, aiming for Caitlin first. Before she can be hit, Barry makes a swan dive to let the light hit him, forcing him on his side, sliding across the floor. In the few moments that follow, Caitlin uses the opportunity to launch an attack at Harry, hitting after the third shot, ending the game. He grunts and makes his way from the high ground.

Caitlin moves over to where Barry lies and offers a hand to the speedster. Barry takes it and Caitlin hoists him up, smiling.

* * *

 

The group finds itself at the food court, enjoying greasy snacks before the night ends. Cisco, Jesse and Harry sit at a table, some making pleasant small talk and some frowning. Under the table, Jesse and Cisco hold hands, leaving Harry anger at the world.

Wally and Iris have their own table talking about school and work, catching up as siblings do. They trade stories of their childhoods, laughing at the antics of the West family.

At the far side of the court, Barry and Caitlin manage to enjoy peace at a small table. Barry picks at his fries, pretending not to notice each time Caitlin reaches over and steal one. The two laugh at the behavior of the others, and how they were the ultimate winners.

"I can't believe they all think we're a couple." Barry states.

"Me either. I mean it's crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean sure we might be a little be more touchy than most friends."

"But that's because we're just super close." Caitlin responds.

"Exactly." Barry agrees. "Plus if we were a couple, I wouldn't object to you eating all my fries."

Barry moves the basket closer to his chest, leading Caitlin to cross her arms and puff.

"Come on Barry. I'm hungry from all the, what did you call it? Ass kicking."

Barry just laughs and Caitlin swipes a couple of fries from the basket. She smiles and enjoys the fried potatoes, her eyes never leaving Barry's. The two sit there, just staring into each other's eyes for what feels like an eternity. Caitlin is the one to break the silence.

"How about we actually go on a date sometime?"

"What?"

"You know, to see if something is really there. It might be we just can't see it."

"I think I would enjoy that Dr. Snow." Barry replies, smiling.

"So would I, Mr. Allen."

The two return to staring, the fries going cold as time starts to stretch. It's Cisco's voice that finally breaks them from the gaze.

"Come on lovebirds. Next rounds about to start. You two and Harry against the rest of us." Cisco calls out, the team heading into the course once again.

Barry stands first, offering a hand to Caitlin. She takes it and the two begin to descend back into the chaos of everything.

"Barry, I'm really glad we got to enjoy the evening together." Caitlin states, kissing him on the cheek before entering.

Barry watches her go into the arena, his hand tracing his cheek. He chases her down, and returns the favor by planting a gentle kiss on Caitlin's lips. The two don't linger, instead holding hands and chasing after Jesse and Cisco, ready to just enjoy the night.

"I'm glad we got to do this too, Caitlin." Barry whispers, ready for whatever comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I am back, and ready to go. Between the end of the school year, trying to actually put myself out there and the show losing Snowbarry momentum, I've let this just sit. I found some heartbreak, and this feels theaputic to write, trying to focus on the happiness of characters. But I finished my first year of college, wasted a moment that I know I'll never have again and now I'm ready to try and actually work on this story some more.
> 
> Until the next time, I hope you enjoy this story and can forgive me for such a late reply. Please read and review. It helps my writing flourish.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Okay so this is my first Snowbarry story, and I think it turned out decent. I'll try and have the next one posted by the weekend. And please send in prompts anytime. I'd appreciate it.
> 
> So as always please read and review. Until the next time.


End file.
